The Thorns In Our Side
by zcross1997
Summary: This is sequel to "Reunited". Goes into how Numbuhs 2, 3, 4, and 5 trick Father into going to space. How Numbuhs 1, 11, 362, 274, and Vine save the world from Galactic Kids Next Door.
1. We Need to Talk

This is sequel to "Reunited". Goes into how Numbuhs 2, 3, 4, and 5 trick Father into going to space. How Numbuhs 1, 11, 274, 362, and Vine save the world from Galactic Kids Next Door.

Disclaimer: I don't own Kids Next Door

Part 1: We Need to Have A Talk

Chad and Cree feel the need to tell Maurice about what has happened. They hope he is able to handle it.

One week after they have left Jamaica, Chad and Cree walk into McClintock High School. There they spot Maurice standing by his locker, so they walk over to him.

"Hey, Maurice." Cree says, barely able to hold her excitement at not having seen him in years.

"Hey Cree, hey Chad." Maurice greets them. He gives Chad a bro hug and leans in to kiss Cree, who leans away from him.

"Uh? Is something wrong, Cree?" Maurice asks, confused as to why she won't kiss him.

"Maurice, we need to have a talk... in private." Chad tells him. Maurice stares at him confused as to what is going on, but he follows them into room with nobody in it.

"What's this about guy? You're acting weird." Maurice states.

"What we need to tell you isn't easy to say, we better show what we have to show you." Cree explains. She then pulls out a mini video screen.

"Pay attention to this." Cree instructs Maurice to do.

Maurice watches in shock as the video plays. It is a super cut of everything that has happened to them. Cree being trapped in the Negaverse by Eerc, Chad being tapped on Mars by Numbuhs Infinity and 74.239, Chad's escape from Mars, Tommy and Chad saving Cree in the Negaverse, and their return to the Kids Next Door.

"Jesus Christ." Maurice says in a state of shock.

"Yeah, there's no way we could explain that to you without sounding totally batshit." Chad bluntly quips.

"So you two are a couple now?" Maurice asks, almost deductively.

"Yes, we are. We wanted to tell you, because we want you to know that we are both officially in the Teens Next Door. We figured you not having to pretend to date Cree anymore would be like removing a thorn your side." Chad answers.

"I appreciate that, Chad. Odds are if you didn't show me this, I'd have thought Cree was just ditching me for you. And thought the whole clone thing was Cree being able to say she was cheating in me." Maurice says.

"You're taking this surprisingly well." Cree says bluntly.

"Well, it's more because it feels good that I don't have to pretend to love that goddam psycho. I mean there are some evil teenagers, but your opposite was the fucking Antichrist." Maurice explains.

"And actually, where is the other version of Cree right now?" Maurice asks.

Chad and Cree look at each other before turning back to Maurice.

"I asked for Numbuh 60 to throw her in the Pit at the Arctic Prison." Cree tells him.

"You know what, given everything you went through, I don't blame you for wanting that." Maurice quips.

"Oh believe me, nobody did." Cree replies.

"So who else knows about this?" Maurice asks.

"Only the people in these photos, as far as I we know anyway." Chad answers.

Chad shows Maurice the photos from Jamaica. Maurice pauses in a picture of Cree and Abby hugging.

"Now that's somethin' I never thought I'd see again." Maurice says looking at Cree.

"Yeah, honestly I even thought that when a was trapped in that upside down world." Cree responds.

"So what you Chad? How you gonna tell this to Stacey?" Maurice asks almost sarcastically.

"Please tell me she's not in the TND." Chad pleads.

"Oh God no. But she's not got at rejection. I didn't wanna date her so she went to you." Maurice responds.

"So she's just a needy whore?" Cree asks.

"To a tee." Maurice answers.

"I'm fucked aren't I?" Chad asks.

"Nah, you'll find that most of evil teenagers get over heart break pretty quickly. She'll bitch and moan for a couple days and find some other dude." Maurice explains.

"If you say so." Chad gets up to leave and find Stacey to "break up" with her.

(10 minutes)

Cree and Maurice pop their heads into the hallway to find Stacey running into the girls bathroom crying her eyes out. Chad walks up to them with a rip in his shirt and a red mark on his fast.

"So she took it well?" Maurice asks sarcastically.

"Oh yeah. It was just peachy." Chad responds sarcastically.

End of Part 1. Please read and review. I wanna know what you guys think of it so far. What do you think will happen next? I wanna continue making the G:KND story before I continue working on "In Time." After I finish this story, I'll finish "In Time." I'm also working on a prequel/ sequel to that called "War Pigs." There's a lot of story telling ahead. I hope you guys enjoy.


	2. Numbuh Vine

Part 2: Numbuh Vine

Rachel calls Sector V at their Treehouse.

"Sector V, come in Sector V, this is the Moonbase." Rachel calls.

"This is Sector V reporting, sir." Nigel answers the video call.

"Numbuh 1, I need your team to report to the Moonbase, this important. It concerns the Galactic: Kids Next Door." Rachel informs him, with a firm yet nervous tone.

"We'll be up there us soon as possible, signing off." Nigel ends the transmission and gathers his team together.

(Cut to the Moonbase)

Sector V is walking to the Bridge.

"What's going on? I thought we took care of those Galactic freaks." Wally states.

"Clearly, just sending a clone wasn't enough." Nigel responds.

They all walk into the bridge, where Rachel is waiting for them.

"Numbuh 362, sir." They all salute.

"At ease. There is someone who wants a word with us." Rachel says, pointing at a video screen. On the screen is an alien figure, resembling an upside down potted plant with white eyes and several vine-like tentacles.

"Greetings, Earth Kids Next Door. My name is Numbuh C55H72O5N4Mg. But you may call me Numbuh Vine." Numbuh Vine salutes them, but pausing when she spots Numbuh 1.

"Hello Numbuh Vine, I am Numbuh 1." Nigel greets her.

"You're the REAL Numbuh 1. Not the one here in G:KND." Numbuh Vine says.

"That is correct." Nigel says, suspicious of how she knows that.

"Don't worry Nigel. She's clean, I told her what happened." Rachel says.

"Why though? I thought we didn't want Galactic: KND to find out I never really left." Nigel says surprised.

"She convinced me, when she showed me this." Rachel explains, and plays a video that Numbuh Vine had sent her.

On the video, they see Numbuhs Infinity and 74.239 talking.

(On video)

"So, you're certain this is necessary? We have to do it this way?" Numbuh Infinity asks.

"Yes, the adulthood disease has infected Earth too much. Simply destroying the adults isn't enough. That whole planet is doomed because of it." Numbuh 74.239 answers.

"Who will carry this out?" Numbuh Infinity asks.

"The council has decided that Numbuh 1 is to carry this out. We will allow Numbuh 274's clone to witness, so long as he cooperates." Numbuh 74.239 explains.

"It's a shame that the real Numbuh 274 is dead. I wish he was here to see where he failed. It could have been much simpler for him had said yes to our offer." Numbuh Infinity states sadistically.

(On the Moonbase)

Everyone is shocked at knowing that the G:KND plans to destroy the world.

"How long do we have, Numbuh Vine?" A visibly terrified Nigel asks.

"I don't know. But if I can get more information to you, I will." Numbuh Vine tells him.

"Before you leave, I wanna know something. How did you know to contact me? And why are you helping the Earth if you're a member of the Galactic: KND?" Rachel asks.

"Because, I spent a good deal of time on Earth, I know what you guys are like. I can't explain everything now, I will at a later time though." Numbuh Vine explains before signing off.

End of Part 2. I know this is a short chapter, but trust me, there are going to be long chapters in the future. Please read and review. Tell me what you guys think of the story, as well as what you think is gonna happen next.


	3. Divide and Conquer

Part 3: Divide and Conquer

"Well that was... something." Hoagie quips.

"Jesus Christ. What do we do now?" Wally asks, also nervous about what is potentially coming.

"Well, I think what we need to do is divide and conquer." Rachel explains.

"Numbuh 5 , I'm gonna need you to call your sister. We're gonna need her and Numbuh 274 for this mission." Rachel orders for Abby to do.

After calling Cree, she arrives on the Moonbase with Chad.

"What's wrong? Abby said this was urgent?" Cree asks Rachel.

"I think urgent would be an understatement in this scenario." Rachel responds.

Rachel plays the footage of the video call with Numbuh Vine to the two of them. Both Chad and Cree stare in awe at what they see.

"Well there is some good news." Chad says, causing everyone to look at him.

"And what would that be?" Nigel asks him curiously.

"They still think you're really with them and that I'm dead." Chad responds, clearing the air.

"Fine and dandy as that is Numbuh 274, they're still a thorn in our side, as is Father. I don't think he'll stay quiet for much longer. We need to divide and conquer on this. I'm open to ideas." Rachel says, addressing everyone.

"I think we could use what Numbuhs Infinity and 74.239 to our advantage. If we could keep in touch with Numbuh Vine to get us more details on where exactly the Galactic: KND will be, we can find them and take them down from the inside." Nigel suggests.

"But who is gonna go with us Numbuh 1?" Rachel asks, causing Nigel to cock his eyebrow.

"Us? Are you planning on coming with? They need you here in Earth." Nigel says, clearly worried for Rachel.

"I run this organization, my job is to make sure that all threats are taken care of. Besides, I don't want to actually lose you to those lunatics. What better way to do that than going myself." Rachel explains to Nigel.

"So you're in, that's two." Nigel responds.

"Three." Chad corrects.

"Make it four. I need a mission, and they don't know what I really am so I can use that to my advantage." Cree responds.

"What about us?" Wally asks.

"Well actually, I have a special job for you Numbuh 4." Rachel responds.

"Huh?"

"You wanna show him the plans, Numbuh 2?" Rachel asks.

"Gladly." Hoagie pulls a screen out of his pocket. On the screen is a strange device. "It simulates comas. I figure if we keep Father in a coma long enough, we can keep him out of the way while we try to fix the Delightful Children and long enough for them to deal with our problems in space." Hoagie explains.

"That's cool and all, but how do we get Father into that kinda coma?" A still confused Wally asks.

"Well that's what your gonna do. He still hasn't found the Delightful Children, but we know where they are for the moment. We need to get them before he does. What you're gonna do is fight Father hand to hand." Rachel explains.

"How the hell do I fight Father hand to hand?!" Wally asks again.

"I don't imagine hand to hand will be to difficult. Father's nothing without his fire powers. Physically, he's not an imposing man. I mean for Christ sake I managed to terrify him by shoving broccoli in his face. What you need to do is simple, beat the ever loving shit out him and stick these in his temples." Rachel explains while handing Wally two P.I.N.S (Pointers Induce Nap-time Stimulation).

"How do I get to Father without being hit by fire?" Wally asks.

"You're gonna need to be stealthy for the first part. What you do is rip of his silhouette suit, then do your handy work. But you will need this. Numbuh 11." Rachel motions to Cree to give Wally a grappling gun and modified Battle Ready Armor, designed not to have a legit bra attached to it.

"Well, why not just straight up kill Father, keep him out of our way forever?" Wally suggests.

"There's a reason no one dies. Most people who kill some one say it feels awful the first time. Who here wants that in their conscience?" Rachel explains, causing everyone to look every which way.

"That's what I thought. Now as for the Delightful Children, we have Numbuhs 92 and 93 bringing to the Deep Sea, there Numbuh 2 can work on fixing them, turning them back into Sector Z. We also need to begin working on the engine to the ship, allowing to travel in deep space for when we hit the road." Rachel further explains.

"I have idea." Kuki says.

"What would that be?" Rachel asks curiously.

"When we let Father out of his coma, let's convince him that he's in the future. He wouldn't attack us if he thought we were all adults." Kuki suggests.

"That's actually pretty goddam genius, Numbuh 3." Abby says patting Kuki on the back.

"Alright, we all know our missions. Let's get to work." Rachel orders.

End of Part 3. Yeah so, there gonna be a lot work ahead for the Kids Next Door. Part 4 is gonna focus on Numbuh 4 fighting Father. Please read and review, I wanna know what you guys think of the story so far.


	4. Mama Said Knock You Out

Part 4: Mama Said Knock You Out

Disclaimer, I don't own "Mama Said Knock You Out" by LL Cool J.

Cree is helping Wally craft his armor together for when he is up against Father.

"Alright what do you think? This'll do.?" Wally asks for Cree's opinion. His armor is basic, but efficient. It's mostly protecting his chest and arms. Cree notices he forged brass knuckle type weapons into the gloves.

"You don't plan on killing him do you?" Cree asks.

"Nah. I just wanted to make sure he's out cold before I put him under." Wally explains.

"Fair enough." Cree responds.

On the way to Mansion. Hoagie and Abby are escorting him there and picking him up when the mission is complete.

Wally is also working in the speed bag listening to music, not realizing he is singing so loudly.

_"__Oh, English filled my mind, and I came up with a funky rhyme. I'm gonna knock you out. Mama said knock you out. I'm gonna knock you out. Mama said knock you out."_ Wally raps.

"What are you doing? You really need to be so loud?" Hoagie asks flying the ship to Father's Mansion.

Wally can't hear him, until Abby rips the earphones out of his ears.

_"__Shadow boxing when I heard you on the radio, UH. I just don't know what made you forget that I was raw. But now I gotta new tour. I'm going insane. Startin' the_\- HEY!" Wally's rapping interrupted

"Get yo head in the game boy! We're almost at the drop point." Abby snaps at him.

"Come on. That's my pump up song." Wally complains.

"Numbuh 5 don't give a rat's ass what it is. You need to stay sharp." Abby snaps back.

"Why are you working out anyway? Isn't Father your workout?" Hoagie asks.

"Yeah, but I haven't had a mission in weeks. I wanna make sure shit don't hit the fan on this." Wally explains.

"I can live with that." Hoagie responds.

They arrive at the drop point, about 100 ft. from the Mansion gates.

"See ya on the other side, Numbuh 2." Wally says preparing to parachute out the window. He has a com link, two P.I.N.S., a parachute, armor, and a grappling gun.

"Just don't to go too crazy, man." Abby instructs.

Wally salutes the both of them and jumps out of the SCAMPER. He lands perfectly on target and signals to Hoagie and Abby to clear off until he contacts them.

"Alright, let's get some." He says to himself before grabbing the grappling hook, and grappling himself onto the Mansion roof.

He is sneaking around the Mansion, searching for Father.

"Alright, where is this guy?" Wally asks himself.

Suddenly a door opens behind him, Father is standing in the doorway.

"Wallabee Beetles. What an unexpected, and UNWELCOME SURPRISE!" Father shoots several fireballs at Wally, who is either dodging them or using his armor to deflect them.

"Oh, it's on now!" Wally sarcastically shouts back. He is jumping all over the walls, avoiding being hit by fireballs.

Wally attempts to grapple Father's silhouette suit, but Father manages grab the hook, setting fire to the gun and destroying it.

"You stupid boy! Did you really think you can take me alone?" Father shouts sarcastically.

"Alright, go time." Wally thinks to himself, knocking its time to go hand to hand.

"I asked you a question, young man!" Father shouts at him.

"I didn't think so. But everyone else did." Wally then dives on top of Father.

"Oof. How dare you attack me in my own home!" Father shouts at him.

"Ah, shut up." Wally says.

He then rips off Father's silhouette suit, revealing his Benedict Uno form.

"Ow! You better stop this before I-" Father is interrupted by Wally punching him in the face with the brass knuckles.

"Before what? You wanna go toe to toe?" Wally quips, knowing Father isn't a formidable foe without his fire.

"You little shit!" Father yells at him.

Father punches at Wally, but Wally pins his arm down and repeatedly delivers blows to the rib, stomach, and face.

After about 2 minutes of this repeated unmerciful beatdown, Father collapses from pain exhaustion.

Wally stands over Father's holding the P.I.N.S. in his hands.

"Say night night." Wally quips before sticking them into Father's temples, slipping him into the stimulated coma.

Wally stands up, huffing and puffing and talks into the com link.

"Ground Control to Major Tom." Wally says into the com link.

"This is Major Tom to Ground Control." Hoagie responds on the intercom.

"He's under. Come get him." Wally instructs Hoagie to do.

Less then 10 minutes. The SCAMPER lands in the front yard of the Mansion. Wally is waiting for them with a comatose Father. Abby and Hoagie look at him in shock.

"What? Why you guys staring at me like that?" Wally asks.

"Um, Numbuh 4? You're bleeding, like everywhere man." Hoagie says, commenting in some blood splatters on Wally's face and clothes.

"Numbuh 5 don't think that's his blood." Abby corrects looking at Father and Wally more closely.

"Oh." Hoagie now knows what she means by that, as does Wally.

"Well, let's get him back down the Lab. We'll meet up with the others down there." Hoagie says.

Wally and Abby load Father into the SCAMPER, which takes off and prepares to head to the Deep Sea Lab.

End of Part 4. What do you think so far? Wasn't it awesome seeing Wally just pummel Father? Please read and review. Part 5 will hopefully be up soon. That chapter will go into Sector Z become brought back from Delightfulization and The Squad preparing for space travel. Happy reading.


	5. The Deep Sea Lab

Part 5: The Deep Sea Lab

The SCAMPER is arriving at the Deep Sea Lab, in submarine form. Hoagie lands the sub, and the three of them get off the ship with Father in tow. They are greeted by Chad, Rachel, and Cree.

"Damn son! What'd you do to him?" Cree says, reacting to seeing how battered Father is.

"Took him two minutes to go down after he lost his fire." Wally responds.

"Where you want him?" Abby asks Rachel.

"Put him in the private med bay for now, then meet us in the security room." Rachel orders them to do.

Wally, Hoagie, and Abby put the comatose man in the med bay and go up to the security room to meet back up with the others.

"Good job, Numbuh 4." Rachel salutes Wally, Who salutes her back.

"Phase 1 is complete. Now onto Phase 2." Rachel says pointing at a video monitor.

"Numbuh 1, this Numbuh 362. Do you copy?" Rachel asks.

"Loud and clear. We're approaching the hole, rappelling down now." Nigel responds.

(At the Themepark)

Nigel is on the toilet above the hole the Delightful Children fell down during the scavenger hunt with Numbuhs 92 and 93.

"Ready, let's go." Nigel says to the two.

As the rappel down, they eventually come across the Delightful Children, cold and tired.

"There you are." Nigel says, more to himself.

"YOU!" The Delightful Children shout, before pouncing on Nigel.

Numbuhs 92 and 93 lasso the Delightful Children off of Nigel and prepare to load the up.

"Stupid Kids Next Door! Father will never let you get away with this! He will hunt you down for this!" The Delightful Children shout at Nigel.

"He won't have to look far... Sector Z." Nigel quips, causing the Delightful Children to react in confusion and anger.

A cable is attached to Nigel's belt and the rope restraining the Delightful Children. The cable is then brought upwards onto a KND airship. The airship flies away from the amusement park.

"So? I imagine you're hungry. How about some cake?" Nigel says sarcastically, causing the Delightful Children to glare at him.

"How dare you eat that cake! It is meant for only us to eat!" The Delightful Children snap at him, causing Nigel to laugh.

"No it's not, it's store bought. As for your cake, I believe Numbuh 74.239 ate that. But I may be wrong." Nigel corrects them.

"But hey, how about some soda?" Nigel throws a can of soda in each of their laps and starts to drink one himself, before giving two each to Numbuhs 92 and 93.

"Soda?! You know that it is illegal for anyone under 13 to have soda!" The Delightful Children snap.

"Oh please, if we're talking about illegality, you'd all be in Guantanamo right now. However, the Kids Next Door is willing to help." Nigel responds, causing even further confusion in the Delightful Children.

As the ship arrives at the lab, the Delightful Children are unloaded by Hoagie, Wally, and Chad.

"Chad?! How can be helping these Kids Next Doofuses?!" The Delightful Children ask Chad flabbergasted.

"Because I am Numbuh 274, the Chad you know is light years away." Chad explains further causing confusion amongst the Delightful Children.

"Huh?"

"We'll explain later." Hoagie tells them.

As they are taken into one of the deepest parts of the lab, every other operative in the mission joins them.

"How the hell did we not recognize them before?" Cree asks out loud.

"Miss Lincoln, there is no need for profanity!" The Delightful Children reprimand.

"Well then, you just have to pardon the fucking shit outta my cunt whore mouth." Cree responds sarcastically.

"Ah! The profanity, it hurts!" The Delightful Children cringe, trying to cover their ears.

The five of them are thrown into a chamber with a one-way window. Hoagie sits in front of a chair with monitors and buttons on a desk in front of him.

"You sure you got this Numbuh 2?" Rachel asks.

"I got this. Did you get my designs for the ship and the fuel recipes?" Hoagie asks her in return.

"We're working on that right now." Rachel responds.

Rachel then leaves to meet up with Chad, Cree, and Nigel to work on their ship, modified from an old SCAMPER and the ship that Wally and Kuki had used for space travel. Cree works on the wiring of the ship. Nigel is building the interior of the ship. Chad builds the hull. Rachel concocts the special fuel recipe that Hoagie gave her.

After what seems like days, the ship is ready to go.

End of Part 5. Parts 6 and 7 may take a bit to do. But you'll be thankful when you see it. They'll focus on Sector Z coming back and The Squad as they are in their space adventure. Please read and review.


	6. The Squad's Takeoff

Part 6: The Squad's Takeoff

Disclaimer; I don't own "Take Me Home, Country Roads" by John Denver.

The Squad is all ready to travel through space to take on the Galactic Kids Next Door. Given two of them held the position of Supreme Leader and the other two held the position of Sector V Leader, all the others involved seem confident in their abilities to take on a band of terrorists from space. They receive their message from Numbuh Vine, as to where they rendezvous with her in space.

"So, when can I expect to see you four?" Numbuh Vine asks.

"We should be on Titan by tomorrow night, Numbuh Vine. We'll keep in touch when we're in space." Cree answers.

"Roger Numbuh 11. Over and out." Numbuh Vine salutes her and signs off.

"You ready for this guys?" Rachel addresses the other three.

"We're as ready as we'll ever be." Nigel answers.

The four of them are finishing loading their cases into the cargo hold; mostly, clothes, weapons, drinks, and food.

"Let's just say goodbye to everyone. God only knows how long we'll be out there for." Chad suggests.

The Squad walks into a room, where they are greeted by Sector V, Dalia, and Harvey.

Abby embraces Cree in a bear hug, with tears in her eyes.

"Please come back home Cree, I can't lose you again." Abby says worried about her sister.

"Abby, I'm comin' back. I will make it my life's goal that nobody ever goes through the shit I went through, or what she put you through. You will never lose me." Cree says, causing Abby to now cry tears of joy. Cree hugs her tighter, calming her down.

Nigel and Rachel are approached by Harvey and Dalia. Dalia gives Nigel a hug. Harvey bear hugs Rachel with tears in his eyes.

"You're coming back right? These Galactic freaks aren't gonna go crazy on you are they?" Harvey asks, concerned for his sisters family.

"It's okay buddy. I'm gonna come back. And I'm not going alone. You know that. All four of us are gonna come home. Hell, I'll get you a souvenir while we're out there." Rachel says, calming her brother down.

"Watch out for my sister out there, Nigel." Harvey says, addressing Nigel.

"Don't worry bud. We'll be fine." Nigel says, putting his hand on Harvey's shoulder.

"He'll watch out for her hun. And she'll watch out for him." Dalia says, addressing Harvey and Rachel.

Sector V walks up to the Squad, each with something in their hand.

"I got this for you guys." Hoagie hands Nigel a bunch of CDs.

"Just a comp. of different songs. Didn't know what you guys like so I burned a pu pu platter of different songs." Hoagie explains. One CD is labeled rock n roll; has Pink Floyd, AC/DC, Led Zeppelin, Black Sabbath, etc. The next one is labeled rap; has Eminem, House of Pain, Beastie Boys, Sugarhill Gang, etc. The next is labeled country; has Johnny Cash, John Denver, Lynyrd Skynyrd, etc.

"Damn, you got good stuff in these man." Chad tells Hoagie.

"I got you these. Buncha movies I found in my house." Wally hands them DVDs; such as Reservoir Dogs, Austin Powers, Rocky, The Terminator, etc.

"Thanks, Wally. We'll watch all of them." Nigel promises to Wally.

"Well. I got you all these." Kuki hands each of them a green Rainbow Monkey in a spacesuit. "It's called the Space Travel Fun Time Rainbow Monkey." Kuki explains.

"Aw, that's sweet kid." Cree ruffles Kuki's hair.

Abby looks at all of them, and holds up a Polaroid camera.

"Can y'all four get together." Abby asks the Squad. The four of them pose for a picture; Chad and Cree in the back, Nigel and Rachel in the front. Abby snaps the picture and shakes out the photo.

"That's one for the Book." Abby says, indicating that she'll put the photo them in the Book of KND.

"Go right ahead. Part of your duty while I'm gone. Keep the book until I get back." Nigel tells her.

"Well, Numbuh 5 got y'all these for the road." Abby hands each of them a photo. A photo of her and Cree when Abby first became a member of Sector V. A photo of her and Nigel at a nacho party in the treehouse. A photo of her and Rachel on a espionage mission in Baghdad. And a photo of her and Chad when he was training her at the Arctic Base. Each one of them gives her a hug, glad to remember the times they shared with her.

"You're gonna do good here, Numbuh 5." Rachel says to her.

"Just glad this is a temp gig." Abby quips.

"Well I'm just glad I trusted my gut and didn't ask Patton or Fanny to fill in for me. We can't run this entire organization like a military base, and I'd kinda like to KEEP boys in the Kids Next Door." Rachel says, winking at Nigel.

"Well, I'll do right by y'all. We all will." Abby promises the Squad.

They all share one last big group hug before the Squad enters their ship, ready to go to space.

"All systems, check. Ready in 3, 2, 1. Launch." Rachel says.

Cree hits the launch button. The ship takes off from the port in the Deep Sea Lab. The four of them look back and wave to the others waving back to them. They soon leave Earth's atmosphere, and fly past the Moonbase. They are now crushing through space, on their way to Titan to meet up with Numbuh Vine.

"Here let's put on some music." Chad's puts on of the CDs into the CD player, and the four them begin to jam to the song.

_Country roads, take me home_

_To the place I belong_

_West Virginia, mountain mama_

_Take me home, country roads_

End of Part 6. Please read and review. Part 7 will be about Hoagie bringing back Sector Z permanently. For the record, Titan is actually one of Saturn's moons. Hope y'all enjoy the story so far.


	7. Sector Z

Part 7: Sector Z

Back in the Deep Sea Lab, Hoagie is working on bringing back Sector Z, he utilized the recommissioning module and a delightfulization that has been reverse engineered. Finally after some time of being left in the special chamber he had left them stimulated in, he finally sees the fruits of his labors. He calls Abby down from the Moonbase to see for herself.

"You're a genius, a goddamn genius." Abby congratulates Hoagie before giving him a smooch on the cheek.

The Delightful Children From Down the Lane have now returned to their proper state as Sector Z. They all slowly walk out of the chamber, each with tears in their eyes and smiles on their faces.

"We're... we're back." Ashley says.

"Thank god, we don't have to be stuck in that hive mind anymore." Bruce comments.

"Don't thank God." Abby quips. "Thank Hoagie Gilligan."

With that, all five of them salute Hoagie and Abby.

"We owe you big time." David says to the two of them.

"You owe us nothing. It's the Kids Next Door's job to help kids. You of all people should know that. I just wish that we got to help you a hell of a lot sooner than we did." Hoagie says to them, who all hug him in gratitude.

"Thank you, Hoagie." Constance says.

"Where's Numbuh 1? Without him, you guys wouldn't even know who we were." Bruce asks.

"Um, actually Numbuh 1's on a special space mission in space right now. But Numbuh 5 has a question. Do you all know everything that went down when y'all was delightful.?" Abby informs them before asking that question.

"Everything. We saw everything that happened as the Delightful Children. It's like being in a black void, unable to control anything." Ashley explains.

"Jesus, that sounds awful." Hoagie is completely sympathetic to them.

"But what I don't get is this. When the Delightful Children delightfulized us at the party, why couldn't we remember it?" Abby asks.

"I assume that it was because it was completely different form of delightfulization, nor was powerful. You guys were snapped out of it pretty quickly. And you had to spend weeks on us." Lenny hypothesizes.

"Well that doesn't matter now. What matters is we're back, and we know we have people to thank and people to visit." Bruce says.

"What's Nigel doing in space anyway?" David asks.

"He's fighting space terrorists with Numbuhs 11, 274, and 362." Abby explains to them, confusing them.

"Were Cree and Chad traitors or just undercover? That's something they never told the Delightful Children." Bruce asks.

"They're both in the TND. But neither of them are guilty of the sins we thought they were. It's a long story, trust me." Hoagie explains.

"We have time." Constance quips.

"Well actually, there is something we wanna show you." Abby explains.

"Which is?" Bruce asks, cocking his eyebrow and putting his hands on his hips.

"Father's here." Abby explains.

"Where is that son of a bitch?" Ashley asks, her eyes flickering with anger.

Hoagie leads Abby and Sector Z into the room where Father is still comatose. Each member of Sector Z is reacting in either fear or anger.

"Why did you bring him here?" David asks, although Abby knows what he is implying.

"We're not gonna kill him. We wouldn't want anyone in the Kids Next Door to know what killing a man feels like. Besides, he's not getting off that easy. After The Squad is back from space, we have a plan to send him to space." Abby explains to him.

Sector Z nods in agreement with her.

"So, what are you guys gonna do? I mean you guys were gone for so long." Hoagie asks.

"What do you mean?" Lenny asks him curiously.

"What I mean is are you gonna return to your families as the age you are now. Or do you want as to age up you properly?" Hoagie asks them.

The five of them look at each other curious to know what the others are thinking.

"Look, this is a lot to process. We'll give you time to think about it. In the meantime, Numbuh 5 thinks it time to explain what's been going on since you guys were kidnapped." Abby explains.

"Thank you. I think we all wanna know what's actually happened." Constance asks.

"I hear that, but let's you guys some new clothes. Numbuh 5 bets y'all are tired of lookin' like Young Republicans." Abby jokes.

Sector Z all begins laugh at that comment.

"Honestly, I think we look like Angus Young and Sailor Moon during Sunday School." Constance quips, causing everyone to laugh harder.

"A'ight, let's get up to the Moonbase y'all." Abby leads them to her ship to head to the Moonbase.

"You coming baby?" Abby asks Hoagie.

"Nah, I got a few other things to do down here. I'll catch up with you later." Hoagie salutes to her.

"Oh, see ya later then, I'll swing by the treehouse tonight. See what 3 and 4 are up to." Abby says, saluting him goodbye before headed up to the Moonbase.

End of Part 7. The story is going to split up between Earth and space from this point on. Please read and review. Let me know what you think is gonna happen next. What do you think Sector Z's decision will be; continue to live looking their age until they catch up, or use an age ray. Enjoy yourselves reading it.


	8. Welcome to Titan

Part 8: Welcome to Titan

Disclaimer; I don't own "Rapper's Delight" by The Sugarhill Gang.

In space, The Squad is coasting through space, jamming out to more of Hoagie's CDs.

(Chad)

I said a hip hop Hippie to the hippie

The hip, hip a hop, and you don't stop, a rock it out  
Bubba to the bang bang boogie, boobie to the boogie  
To the rhythm of the boogie the beat

(Nigel)

Now, what you hear is not a test I'm rappin' to the beat

And me, the groove, and my friends are gonna try to move your feet

(Cree)  
See, I am Wonder Mike, and I'd like to say hello  
To the black, to the white, the red and the brown  
The purple and yellow, but first, I gotta

(Rachel)

Bang bang, the boogie to the boogie. Say up jump the boogie to the bang bang boogie. Let's rock, you don't stop. Rock the rhythm that'll make your body rock

As they are rapping, they get a signal as they are approaching Titan, where they are in awe of the sight of Saturn and its rings. They turn off the radio and prepare to land. They land at the coordinates that Numbuh Vine had sent them, before they meet her at her base, near where the drop zone is.

"It's beautiful." Nigel comments, looking at Saturn.

"That it is my love. That it is." Rachel responds holding Nigel's hand and placing her head on his shoulder.

As they prepare to leave the ship. They gear up in their spacesuits, before setting foot on Titan. It is a very mountainous region a reddish brown hue. This causes Chad to cringe slightly.

"What's wrong baby?" Cree asks concerned, grabbing his hand.

"Kinda looks like Mars a bit. Not exactly a place I wanna go back to anytime soon." Chad responds.

"It's alright hun. We're here with you. We won't let them send you back there." Cree tells Chad, allowing him to relax slightly.

"Thanks babe." Chad wraps his arm around Cree.

"Alright, now we're less than 1,000 ft from the meeting zone. Let's get moving." Nigel instructs.

The four of them walk the distance to meet with Numbuh Vine at her station. They walk up to a security gate, where Numbuh Vine is seen walking up towards. Unlike The Squad, Numbuh Vine is able to walk about without space protection equipment. All five them salute each other.

"Numbuh Vine, it's a pleasure to see you in person." Rachel states.

"Pleasure's all mine Numbuh 362. Hold on a second I'll get you guys in here." With that, Numbuh Vine unlocks the security gates and allows them into her base. She closes it tight and allows an oxygen flow into the base. This allows The Squad to all change out of their spacesuits.

"Welcome to Titan, Kids Next Door. Make yourselves at home. No casa es su casa." Numbuh Vine says invitingly.

"Thank you, Numbuh Vine. We appreciate you meeting us here." Nigel says thankful.

"Out of curiosity, how are are able to breath here without oxygen? I mean you said you even lived on Earth at one point." Cree comments, noting Numbuh Vine's lack of space protection.

"Well, strange as it sounds, my species is like amphibious plants, confusing as that sounds. We can adapt to the atmosphere we are exposed to. Same can't be said for everybody out there." Numbuh Vine explains.

"Well that's cool but, is there a bathroom in here?" Chad asks politely.

"Yeah, down the hall to the left." Numbuh Vine tells him.

"Thanks." Chad walks off to find the bathroom.

"So, Numbuh Vine. When we're you on Earth?" Cree asks.

"I was Earth for about two years. I left like four-five months ago." Numbuh Vine explains. Nigel looks at her curiously, as that is about the time Lizzie broke up with him. Luckily his gaze is hidden beneath his sunglasses.

"What were your thoughts?" Nigel asks.

"It was definitely different for me, for obvious reasons. But I like meeting new people so it wasn't all bad." Numbuh Vine says.

"Anyone special you think?" Rachel asks.

"Well there were a couple of guys, kinda reminded me of someone I loved on my planet, before I met those Galactic fucks." Numbuh Vine responds in a loving and subsequently sarcastic tone.

"Who were they?" Nigel asks. But before she can answer, they hear Chad from down the hall.

"Um, Nigel!" Chad walks back into the room, holding a picture of Nigel and Lizzie.

"Where'd you get that?!" Numbuh Vine asks in a demanding tone.

"I walked into the wrong room and saw it on a shelf." Chad explains.

Nigel takes the picture out Chad's hand and looks at Numbuh Vine.

"Why do have..." Nigel stops and pauses. "Lizzie?" He asks.

Knowing she is caught like a deer in headlights. Numbuh Vine activates her human disguise. She is Lizzie Devine, Nigel's ex-girlfriend.

"Yes, it's me Nigel." Lizzie answers with tears in her eyes.

"I... I need a minute." Nigel walks out of the room hastily. Rachel signals for Cree and Chad to follow him. They follow Nigel down the corridor and Rachel turns to Lizzie.

"Lizzie, I need a word with you in private if you don't mind." Rachel informs her.

"That actually does work out. There were questions I wanted ask you as well." Lizzie responds.

"Ask away." Rachel says sarcastically.

"Well my first question is. Did he ever find someone new? I hated the fact that I was forced break up with him. He's a good kid." Lizzie asks.

"He did. We actually became a couple bit too long after 74.239 took his clone off of Earth." Rachel answers.

"Well, that's good. Do you love him?" Lizzie asks.

"Yes, I do. With all my heart. He is one of the best things that ever happened to me, on a personal and professional level." Rachel responds.

"That's what I like to hear. You're gonna a better girlfriend to him than I ever could have been. He gave me everything, but Infinity had to make me act like the bitch you all knew me as. I just wish that I could go back to my planet. You love Nigel as much as I love the boy in my planet." Lizzie explains.

"Why did you have to come to Earth in the first place?" Rachel asks her curiously.

"When I was in the Kids Next Door on my planet, they came and approached me with the pitch of helping kids across the universe. They promised to let me come back home after completed my mission on Earth. When I found out what their goal was, I was disgusted. They threatened to destroy my planet if I didn't go through with it. My job was to find an operatives that I could potentially help recruit by driving them away from romantic attachment. That just happened to be Nigel. I wanted to warn you guys so many times about them, but I couldn't do it with them constantly monitoring me. And it's why I never joined the Kids Next Door on Earth. I should have had them arrested as soon as they set foot on my planet, I doubt any of this would be happening." Lizzie explains.

"Jesus. That's awful. I'm just glad we discover their plan and made sure we didn't actually lose Nigel. Our idea to make them think they succeeded their mission and never come back to Earth. Clearly that wasn't enough. I wouldn't any of that upon my worst enemy." Rachel comments.

"Thank you, Numbuh 362. I appreciate you saying that. I just wish I could tell this to Nigel. I want to apologize to him. He didn't deserve to be manipulated like that." Lizzie says.

"That's probably a good idea. One question I had. Who was the other guy you found interest in? And what was the draw?" Rachel asks curiously.

"Well, I admire their strong commanding attitudes. They were very selfless people, especially Nigel. He reminds me of the guy on my planet I mentioned." Lizzie partially answers.

"That's nice, but I wanna know who the other guy on Earth is. You got me curious." Rachel responds, cocking an eyebrow.

"Ha, ha, ha, ha. Quite honestly, it was Herbie." Lizzie answers, causing Rachel to try in vain to refrain from laughter.

"Numbuh 65.3? Really? I mean heart wants the heart wants. But, I never viewed as the romantic type." Rachel comments.

"It was not hard. Demanding as he is, you gotta know how to play what he likes. You wanna get him blushing? Comment on his pocket protectors." Lizzie responds.

"Duly noted." Rachel deadpans.

"I think we should check on Nigel." Lizzie suggests to Rachel. Rachel nods in agreement and they walk down the hall together.

Nigel in the meantime is drops to his stomach, as if he is going to be sick. Cree and Chad both pull him in for a tight hug and he lets the tears flow.

"It's okay bud. Let it out, we got ya." Chad says in an attempt to comfort Nigel.

"This... this just seems like such a shock to me. I mean I never thought I was good enough for Lizzie. N... now I know I never could have been good enough. I'm j... just worried if I can be good enough for Rachel." Nigel sobs, causing the two teenagers to hold him tighter.

"Nigel, honey we all feel like that at points. It's natural to worry. Take what you and Lizzie had and try to improve on it with Rachel. I've seen what you two have now. It really is something special." Cree advises in an almost motherly tone.

"Words of wisdom, Cree." The three of them look up to Lizzie and Rachel standing and looking at them.

"You heard that?" Nigel asks.

"Yes we did. Nigel I am so sorry for the shit I put you through. You deserved none of it. I don't want you to feel like you can't measure up. You're one of the best humans I ever met. Rachel is lucky to have you. Had I known what Infinity had planned, I never would have gone along with it. I only did because he threatened the ones I love on my planet. This is one of the things I wanted to avoid, I'm sorry you had to find out this way." Lizzie informs him.

"Y... you mean that?" Nigel asks, calming down slightly.

Rachel crouches down and pulls Nigel in for a hug and a kiss. "Yes, she does mean that. Nigel, you ARE one of the best people I know. We all care about you. We all love you. As long as I'm with you, you'll never be alone." Nigel holds on tight to Rachel.

"I love you, Rachel."

"I love you too, Nigel."

Cree, Chad, and Lizzie look at the young couple and then at each other.

"Kid's gonna be okay." Chad quips.

"Yes he is. In the meantime, there is something else I wanted to show you if you'd follow me." Lizzie informs the two teenagers, she leads them out of the room; allowing Nigel and Rachel to have their moment.

End of Part 8. Please read and review. I wanted a chapter to capture Nigel's reaction to when he discovered Numbuh Vine was Lizzie the whole time. I didn't know where to put it, but in the process I figured here was a good spot. Let me know what you guys think of the story, as well as what happen next.


	9. Get Into Character

Part 9: Get Into Character

On the Moonbase, Abby calls both Sector L and Sector V to the Moonbase. They arrive in the office.

"Sector L reporting, Numbuh 5." Dalia salutes.

"Sector V reporting as well." Hoagie also salutes.

"At ease guys." Abby orders them and they all stand easy.

"What's the situation then?" Hoagie asks.

"We still need a story to help us get Father off of Earth when the Squad gets back. Now I liked Kuki's idea of making him think it's the future, we just need to build on that." Abby informs.

"Then why involve me? I'm an anchor, not a spin doctor." Dalia says sarcastically.

"Well, we just need your Sector for a couple things. You don't need to sell the KND a fake story; just us and Father. You're the KND entertainment industry. You guys have newspaper right?" Abby asks her.

"Well yeah, maybe we can print a few articles with stories in it to trick Father." Dalia suggests.

"That's just what Numbuh 5 was thinking. We got him there, now we just need to sell a story about ourselves." Abby tells them.

"Well I have an idea. Let's make ourselves older,

Father won't attack us if he thinks we're adults who forgot about the KND." Hoagie suggests.

"Well okay. But what then?" Abby asks.

"How about an interview." Harvey suggests, causing everyone look at him with cocked eyebrows.

"We interview Father?" Kuki asks.

"No, I think it could be like him interviewing you four. He knows you four the best, next to Nigel anyway. If you guys tell him a good story, you'll send him into space. He'll be looking for Nigel in space forever. Or he'll come across his clone, depending on what the Squad does with them anyway." Harvey explains to them.

"How the FUCK do you come up these ideas, mate?" Wally asks Harvey, amazes at how clever that idea is.

"Part of my job is to slip into characters we come up with. How do you think I was able to convince the world that germaphobic, disrespectful little shit?" Harvey explains.

"Well, what would you have us Father what we are in the future?" Hoagie asks.

"I can help you guys get into that character. If you all come with ideas, I'll help you get into it. Why don't you guys think of ideas, but take your time, and give them to me." Harvey offers Sector V, causing them to look at him once again with awe.

"Harvey, you are a goddamn genius." Hoagie commends.

"Yeah, we're definitely gonna keep you up to speed in what our ideas are." Kuki tells him.

"So, it's settled then. The four of us are gonna come up with ideas of our adults selves. Numbuh 2, you work on an agifier. Numbuh 363, you help us get into character. And Numbuh 10, you have the rest of your Sector come up with stories for the newspapers, give it about 30-40 years of time to pass." Abby tells them, now that they know their missions. They resume their duties at their respective bases and treehouses.

Later that Night (McKenzie Residence)

Harvey and Dalia are cuddled up on the couch and watching American Idol.

"So, how you gonna help the get into character?" Dalia asks Harvey.

"I think this first thing is, see if we can convince the to pretend to be married." Harvey explains.

"How are you gonna make them pretend to be in love?" Dalia asks him sarcastically.

"I don't imagine that'll be too difficult. You and I both know Numbuh 4 loves Numbuh 3. And I'm pretty sure Numbuhs 2 and 5 have crushes on each. I think we could invite them to karaoke night with us, Tommy, Sonya, Lee, and Mushi." Harvey explains and suggests.

"I still wanna know why she's with him and not that freak Sandy." Dalia comments on Tommy's relationship with Mushi.

"I guess Sandy found someone new, and Mushi went to Tommy. But I guess it's like a Lizzie/ Nigel relationship, but hopefully not as bad." Harvey explains.

"That explains it. How are you gonna get them to say they love each other though?" Dalia asks him.

"Well luckily that kid Ace who has a crush on Numbuh 3 will almost certainly be there. Probably gonna be one of those typical competing for your woman stories

Harvey explains, followed with devious chuckle.

"Delightfully devilish my darling." Dalia chuckles, stroking his hair and planting a kiss on his forehead.

Harvey moves in to kiss her on the lips, as she does the same thing. After about 10 seconds, Harvey communicator goes off and he sighs before answering.

"Talk to me." Harvey answers, almost agitated at being interrupted from time with his girlfriend.

"Hi, Numbuh 363. We have our ideas for tricking Father." Kuki replies almost excited to tell him.

"Oh that's great Numbuh 3, I'll be over to the treehouse tomorrow to hear what you have to say." Harvey replies half heartedly.

"Okay, bye bye." Kuki signs off.

"Bye bye then." Harvey puts his communicator away and turns to face Dalia. "And hello." The two of them continue kissing and cuddling while watching the TV.

End of Part 9. Please read and review. I hope this explains how they plan to trick Father. I also will probably be making all the chapters longer from this point on. I hope you guys enjoy this so far. The next chapter will be up at some point within the next week or so. It'll also be another chapter about The Squad and Lizzie.


	10. Send Out The Warnings

Part 10: Send Out The Warnings

Back on Titan, Lizzie is pulling a video up on the screen for Chad and Cree.

"I managed to get this from the camera I hid away after I reported back. I came here to keep an eye on everything happening on Earth and in Deep Space without risk of being disturbed." Lizzie explains.

"Why'd you decide to keep an eye Earth even after you mission was done?" Cree asks her curiously.

"I would have stayed behind. Had I not heard rumors of a KND Splinter Cell. When I asked

Galactic about it, they seemed to dodge the question. I request a leave of absence, and came here to investigate. I knew they'd never track me here, because I built this base off books." Lizzie explains.

"When the hell did you have time for THAT?" Chad asks, cocking his eyebrow.

"Whenever I didn't have to link to Nigel like a goddamn tick." Lizzie deadpans.

Just then, Rachel and Nigel enter into the room hand in hand to look at the video monitor.

"What's going on in here?" Rachel asks.

"This is what I found when you guys were on your way here." Lizzie explains, playing the video she found.

(In the video)

Numbuh Infinity and Numbuh 74.239 are approaching Nigel's clone, who is now wearing a new Galactic KND outfit. Numbuh 74.239 is also in his alien tree-like form at this point.

"Have the results come back, Numbuh 74.239? Is Earth really infected beyond repair?" Nigel's clone asks.

"Yes it is. We must proceed with an entire planetary decommissioning. The weapon will be ready within the next week or so. After we launch, the decision is up to you. You can choose to let the one you love remain infected, or you can put them out of their misery. You will be doing everyone a favor." Numbuh 74.239 explains to Nigel's clone, intending to coerce the clone into destroying the entire planet.

"And what of Numbuh 274?" The clone asks.

"He is a teenager, but he may still be saved. If he cooperates with us. He will be allowed to remain with us and we will cure him and you. In the event that either of you are infected. But in the meantime, we need to find Numbuh Vine. I'm beginning to question her loyalty. Maybe if we pay Numbuh Sage a visit, she'll come out of hiding." Numbuh Infinity explains.

"You say a week and all of this will happen?" The clone asks, completely void of emotion.

"Yes, prepare yourself Numbuh 1. This be the most important decision of your life." Numbuh Infinity tells him.

(On the Titan base)

The video ends, causing The Squad to stare at the screen in awe.

"Yeah, I'm sorry. But we need stop them before any of that happens. But I need to get to my planet in the meantime." Lizzie explains to them.

"Is Numbuh Sage the one you were protecting, Lizzie?" Rachel asks her.

"Yes he is. And if any of those bastards even TOUCH him or even set FOOT on Pegasi, I swear to God I will kill them." Lizzie states in a furious tone.

"They intend to kill everyone we love based bullshit science and insane theories. I think bastard is an understatement. We have to warn everyone on Earth and on Pegasi." Nigel states.

"We tell those two planets, then what? How do we prevent a panic?" Cree asks Nigel.

"We keep this with Global Command, we have it sent to Numbuh 5. She'll know who to tell. And we give evacuation procedures to her. Should we fail to stop them form destroying the Earth, we make sure nobody is in that planet when it happens." Nigel explains.

"I agree. We'd have to rebuild civilization. But at least we'd know where to start. We could start on the Moon, Mars, and here." Chad says in agreement with Nigel.

"Well let's save that for when all else fails. Lizzie, does Pegasi have a Global Command like ours?" Rachel asks.

"Yeah, definitely not as big but we have one." Lizzie explains.

"Good. You'll need to contact them. New game plan. We hunt down Galactic, you send the videos with warnings and instructions to Earth and Pegasi. After that, I think you should head to Pegasi to make sure they don't go after Numbuh Sage." Rachel suggests to Lizzie.

"I agree. But how do you guys plan to fight Galactic. That's practically a suicide mission." Lizzie is clearly concerned for the Squad's safety.

"Wouldn't be the first time I went on a suicide mission. This could just be the Kids Next Door's finest hour." Nigel states boldly.

"You always had the biggest cojones, Nigel Uno. Sometimes I think they're bigger than your brain." Lizzie sheds a tear, but also let's out a chuckle.

"Now's not the time to say our goodbyes. That comes later. Just send out the warnings and get back to Pegasi. Numbuh Sage is gonna need you there. We'll take care of everything else." Nigel informs her.

Lizzie converts herself back into her true alien form and hands them the coordinates to where to find Galactic headquarters. The Squad gears up in their space suits once again and salutes Lizzie.

"Godspeed Kids Next Door."

"See you on the other side, Lizzie."

The Squad leaves to get into their ship and heads for deep space. Lizzie goes back into her base to the send out the messages to Earth and Pegasi.

End of Part 10. That explains the video that Lizzie is going to send to Earth. Next chapter is back in Earth. Gonna involve romantic revelations at karaoke night. Please read and review. I hope guys enjoy reading the story as much as I do writing it.


	11. Karaoke Night

Part 11: Karaoke Night

Disclaimer; I own none of the songs these kids sing.

Abby is on the Moonbase, kicking back after finishing her paperwork.

"Man, no wonder Numbuh 362 nearly lost her damn mind doin' all this." Abby says to herself.

Her personal communicator goes off and she answers it. It's Kuki.

"What's good, Numbuh 3?" Abby asks her.

"Hi Numbuh 5. We're going to karaoke night. You should come. Numbuh 363 invited all of us." Kuki says inviting her.

"Yeah, Numbuh 5 needs a break from all this paper work. Where you guys meetin?" Abby accepts the invite, exhausted and hoping to do something social.

"Meet us at Lime Rickey's. Sector L and W are gonna be there with us. Oh I gotta go, we'll see you there." Kuki salutes.

"See ya there kid." Abby puts her communicator away and prepares to head to Lime Rickey's.

(At Kuki's House)

Kuki is getting ready to head to Lime Rickey's when Mushi walks into her bedroom with two different lipsticks and dresses. This startles Kuki, causing her to jump.

"EEK! Grr, haven't you ever head of knocking Mushi?!" Kuki scolds Mushi for barging I .

"I just want your help with something. Jeez." Mushi states.

"What do you need help with?" Kuki asks one an annoyed tone.

"Which do you think Tommy will like better? The black or the red?" Mushi asks in an almost baby like voice.

"Mushi, this is not a date. We are all going as a group of friends." Kuki groans.

"Speak for yourself. But Tommy Gilligan is the love of my life. He is all mine." Mushi says in a tone that's too mushy even for Kuki.

"Christ, just go with the black." Kuki suggests in a sarcastic tone, sensing there's nothing to gain by arguing with her sister.

Mushi gets her dress and the two girls prepare to walk out the door, when they are stopped by their mother.

"Girls, be careful on your dates tonight." Genki Sanban instructs in her usual Lilith Sternin-esque way of talking.

"Okay mom, I will." Mushi says, before she rushes out the door. When she's gone, Kuki turns to face her mother.

"Mom, it's not a date, we're going all as friends." Kuki tells her mom, annoyed that at what Genki is implying.

"Oh, I know Kuki." Genki explains, which confuses Kuki.

"But then why did you-"

"Mushi does need to learn that the hard way. I've seen how she treats that boy Tommy. He is not in love with her, and frankly I don't blame him." Genki explains.

"That's mean to say about Mushi, don't you think mom?" Kuki asks, wondering if Genki is truly insulting Mushi.

"No honey. It's called tough love. In life, you will find it's important at times. You'll have it some point, even if you don't want it." Genki tells Kuki, speaking more as a mentor.

"I'm not sure I understand." Kuki responds. Genki then gives her a hug and then a kiss on the forehead.

"You will Kuki, now go have fun tonight." Genki scoots Kuki out the door.

"Bye Mom." Kuki waves back and meets Mushi at the front of the lawn.

"When are they getting here?" an antsy Mushi asks Kuki.

"They're coming up right now." an irritated Kuki informs her.

A KND stretch vehicle pulls up, with Hoagie driving and Wally sitting shotgun. Dalia, Harvey, Sonya, Lee, and Tommy are all sitting in the back. Hoagie opens the door to let the two of them in and turns around to face them

"Good evening, Numbuh 3." Hoagie greets in his charmer voice.

"Hi guys." Kuki waves to the pair of them and takes a seat.

"Mushi." Hoagie greets in a monotone voice, trying to be civil.

"Hoagie." Mushi responds in an equally monotone voice. Mushi then sees Tommy and sits next to him.

"There you are Tommy-bear." Mushi coos. She cuddles up to him, and wraps her arms around him.

"Uh h-h-h-hi, Mushi." Tommy responds. Everyone can tell he is uncomfortable with how possessive Mushi has been of him.

"Is everyone buckled up?" Hoagie asks.

"Yep." Everyone responds.

"Alright, let's go." Hoagie begins to drive the bus to Lime Rickey's.

The ride over is uneventful, Hoagie parks the bus near the entrance. Everyone gets out and follows him down. He gives the secret knock and password to get in and is greeted by Rickey.

"What's good Numbuh 2? Y'all here for Karaoke Night?" Rickey asks.

"You know it Rickey? Is Numbuh 5 here?" Hoagie asks.

Rickey directs them to the stage, where is Abby is preparing to sing. They all find tables near the front to watch her sing. The music starts up and everyone becomes quiet.

(Abby singing)

Moon river, wider than a mile  
I'm crossing you in style some day  
Oh, dream maker, you heart breaker  
Wherever you're goin', I'm goin' your way

Everyone loves listening to Abby sing. Hoagie is especially in love with her voice, almost enchanted by it. Sonya and Lee hold hands as do Harvey and Dalia. Mushi kisses Tommy on the cheek, but he is focused on the stage.

(Abby singing)

Two drifters, off to see the worldThere's such a lot of world to seeWe're after the same rainbow's end, waitin' 'round the bendMy huckleberry friend, moon river, and me.

Everyone applauds Abby, with Hoagie giving a standing ovation. She gets down off the stage to great them. Next on the stage is King Sandy.  
(Sandy singing)  
Hey! Little Girl  
Comb your hair, fix your makeup  
Soon he will open the door  
Don't think because there's a ring on your finger...

Sandy is suddenly booed off the stage and has garbage and empty bottles flung at him. It is mostly the girls in the room and their boyfriends, mainly because of the misogynistic song choice and Sandy's generally perverted reputation.

"Sup guys?" Abby asks. She notices Hoagie is awestruck.  
"You good baby?" Abby asks Hoagie.  
"Abby... that was beautiful." Hoagie says in the most sincere way possible.  
"Aw, thanks baby." Abby then gives Hoagie a massive hug.  
Harvey and Dalia notice this and excuse themselves to the bar to grab a couple cream sodas.  
"Getting them together may be easier than expected." Harvey comments.  
"What do you mean?" Dalia asks.  
"Well if they keep it up at this rate, they'll be falling head over heels for each other." Harvey explains.  
"Okay, but what about Wally and Kuki?" Dalia asks.  
"There's our ticket over there." Harvey points to The Kid, aka Ace Ferrara. The two of them smirk at each other and walk over towards Ace.  
"Hey Kid." Dalia calls out.  
"Hello there, nice skirt." Ace compliments Dalia.  
"Thanks." Dalia responds, giggling in the process.  
"Hey, could you do us a favor?" Harvey asks, trying to change the subject.  
"What you want you eśe?" Ace asks Harvey.  
"See that cute little thing down there? Take a swing it at it." Harvey points Ace in Wally and Kuki's direction.  
"Don't mind if I do." Ace begins to walk over to the table.  
"You sure this is gonna work, Harvey? Nobody has to get hurt over this." Dalia is nervous, thinking Wally will beat Ace up.  
"I don't know, but if it gets them to admit their feelings, go for it." Harvey responds.  
Ace walks over to Wally and Kuki and sits between the two of them.  
"How's it going you guys?" Ace asks them charmingly.  
"I'm good, Ace how are you?" Kuki asks.  
"I'm good, I'm just enjoying the show." Ace turns to the stage to Mushi dragging Tommy along to sing a duet, which Mushi gets more into than Tommy.  
(Mushi)They say we're young and we don't know  
We won't find out until we grow

(Tommy)Well I don't know if all that's true  
'Cause you got me, and baby I got you

(Duet)Babe  
I got you babe  
I got you babe

Everyone can tell Tommy is hating every minute of it.  
"Poor bastard, I don't know why he puts up with Mushi." Abby comments.  
"I don't know, but this seems worse than Numbuh 1 and Lizzie. It's pretty cringeworthy." Hoagie responds.  
Wally notices Kuki eyeing Ace, who is eyeing him.  
"What are you looking at fly boy? You got something to say?" Wally asks in an irritated voice.  
"Oh I do, Wallabee. I do indeed." Ace says, in an almost flirtatious manner.  
"Well then say it already." Wally demands.  
"Perhaps we can do this in private." Ace comments smoothly.  
"No, whatever you wanna do, do it right here and now!" Wally demands.  
"Well. If you insist." Ace suddenly pulls Wally close to him, putting on arm around his waist (almost trapping Wally's arm), and his other hand on the back of Wally's neck and head. And then he locks lips with him. Ace is practically shoving his tongue down Wally's throat. Everyone in the group is utterly shocked at what they are seeing. Kuki is staring at the two boys with bug eyes. Hoagie and Abby are sitting with their mouths hung open. Harvey and Dalia are hanging back trying to make sense of what is going on.  
"Um, honey bun?" Dalia asks.  
"Yes, love?" Harvey responds.  
"Did you have a back up plan for this instance?" Dalia asks.  
"No. This is not something I thought would happen. But let's just see how it plays out. Maybe, it won't work out. I honestly don't know anymore. We just need them to build character." Harvey responds.  
After about another 30 seconds, Ace lets go of Wally, who seems almost disgusted.  
"How was that for you sexy thing?" Ace asks, while running his finger down Wally's cheek.  
"Why in God's name did you do that?!" Wally asks him angrily.  
"What? You seemed jealous of Kuki looking at me, thought it's time I cleared the air." Ace responds, legitimately surprised by Wally's reaction.  
"I don't love YOU! I love KUKI!" Wally yells. He then covers his mouth realizing what he said. Ace sinks back in his seat, as if his heart was just ripped out.  
"Hey, Kid. It's okay man. You'll find someone. Maybe not now, but there's someone for everyone." Hoagie says trying to comfort Ace.  
"Thanks Hoagie, but I think it's best if I just leave." Ace gets up to leave, still very sullen.  
"Was I too hard on him?" Wally asks nervously.  
"I think it was just shock. I would recommend talking to him, but I would take care of the issue at hand if I were you." Hoagie explains before pointing behind Wally. Kuki looks at Wally with a smile on her face and tears in her eyes.  
"You love me, Wally?" Kuki asks him in a giddy tone.  
"Um... err... yes. Yes I do, Kuki." Wally answers, nervous to how she will respond. She responds by giving Wally an equally powerful hug and kiss as Ace.  
"I love you too, Wally." Kuki says, causing Wally to feel like he is floating on air. At the bar, Harvey and Dalia both sigh in relief.  
"Thank god, that could have really been a disaster." Dalia comments.  
"I just wanna know how we didn't know Ace was gay. I mean sure he dresses fabulously, girls tell him all their secrets, he has an eye for decoration, and ooooooh." Harvey realizes he just answered his own question.  
"Well, it doesn't matter now. Look at the stage." Dalia points to the stage to see that Wally and Hoagie are on stage preparing to sing to Abby and Kuki.  
(Hoagie)I, I'm I'm so in love with you  
Whatever you want to do  
Is all right with me  
Cause you make me feel so brand new  
And I want to spend my life with you

(Wally)Let me say that since, baby, since we've been together  
Loving you forever  
Is what I need  
Let me, be the one you come running to  
I'll never be untrue

(Duet)Oh baby  
Let's, let's stay together ('gether)  
Lovin' you whether, whether  
Times are good or bad, happy or sad  
Oh, oh, oh, oh, yeah  
Whether times are good or bad, happy or sad

Both Abby and Kuki are fawning over the boys singing to them. After the song is done, they both jump on stage and kiss the boys (who discreetly high five each other from behind).

"Well, glad we got them to get their feelings out of the way. Now I just need to know what they plan to tell Father." Harvey states, walking back over to the table with Dalia.  
"Okay guys, can I actually see what your ideas are for tricking Father?" Harvey asks. Each of them hands him a piece of paper with each of their respective - Former combat pilot/ PolicemanAbby- Pediatric nurseKuki- Rainbow Monkey Co. CEOWally- Medical Doctor  
"Interesting choices guys, I can definitely work with this. I'll work with you guys on this later this week." Harvey explains to them.  
"But first, ladies let's take to the stage." Dalia invites Abby, Kuki, and Sonya to the stage with her. The music starts up.  
(Dalia)What you want  
Baby, I got it

(Abby)What you need  
Do you know I got it?

(Sonya)All I'm askin'  
Is for a little respect when you get home

(Kuki)Just a little bit  
Hey baby (just a little bit) when you get home  
(Just a little bit) mister (just a little bit)

All four of the boys begins to cheering for the it ladies when they finish singing. Harvey and Lee both take the stage to sing their song to Sonya and Dalia.  
(Harvey)You know that it would be untrue  
You know that I would be a liar

(Lee)If I was to say to you  
Girl we couldn't get much higher

(Harvey)Come on baby light my fire

(Lee)Come on baby light my fire

(Harvey and Lee)Try to set the night on fire

Dalia and Sonya are ga ga over Harvey and Lee singing to them. Mushi begins to look at Tommy frustrated.  
"Tommy?! Why aren't you serenading me?!" Mushi whines.  
"Mushi, leave Tommy alone. He's too good for you!" Kuki shouts at her sister.  
"I don't need this. Come on Tommy let's get outa here." Mushi is walking away, before she realizes Tommy is not following her.  
"Tommy, darling, light of my life. If you love me, you will come with me now." Mushi demands, but Tommy isn't budging. Mushi seems prepared to pounce on him, but his friends and brother come to his side, ready to protect. Sensing this is a fight she won't win, Mushi turns to leave. But she does have one thing say before she does. "I will have you, Tommy. You are mine. You will love me." She then leaves the building.  
"Thank you guys. Sorry she was a problem tonight." Tommy says apologetically.  
"No, no, no. I'm sorry Tommy, she's my sister and I should have kept an eye on her. We never should have let behave like that to you." Kuki apologizes.  
"Nevertheless, Numbuh 5 thinks we should keep a closer eye on the two of you. Tommy, there's some people I think you should try to contact in the meantime." Abby explains.  
"Thanks, Abby. You're the best." Tommy is grateful that they are willing to help him.  
"Hey, how's about one more song for the road." Wally suggests, cheering Tommy up even further. Wally, Hoagie, and Tommy take the stage. The music starts and the place is pumping.  
(Wally)Pack it up, pack it in, let me begin  
I came to win, battle me that's a sin  
I won't ever slack up, punk you better back up  
Try and play the role and yo the whole crew'll act up  
(Tommy)Get up, stand up (c'mon!) see'mon throw your hands up  
If you've got the feeling, jump across the ceiling  
Muggs lifts a funk flow, someone's talking junk  
Yo I bust him in the eye, and then I'll take the punk's hoe  
(Hoagie)

Feelin', funkin', amps in the trunk and I got more rhymes  
Than there's cops at a Dunkin' Donuts shop  
Sho' nuff, I got props  
From the kids on the hill plus my mom and my pops  
I came to get down, I came to get down  
So get out your seat and jump around!

(All Three)Jump around!  
Jump around!  
Jump around!  
Jump up, jump up and get down!  
Jump! Jump! Jump! Jump! (Everybody jump)  
Jump! Jump! Jump! Jump!  
Jump! Jump! Jump! Jump! (Everybody jump)  
Jump! Jump! Jump! Jump!  
Jump!

The place is pumping for the rest of the time that they all stay there. Now, they need to know where to go with the new changes this night out on their lives.

End of Part 11. I know this was a huge chapter, but I think the most important chapters in this story are going to be the longer ones. What did you guys think? Did you expect what happened to happen? Please read and review. Hope you like the songs I used for the chapter. Part 12 is gonna take some time to write. Back in space, Lizzie going to be sending out warnings and the Squad is going traveling through deep space. Please enjoy. 


	12. Outside the Solar System

Part 12: Outside the Solar System

Disclaimer, I don't own "Highway to Hell" AC/DC.

On the ship, Chad is putting in the coordinates on where to find Galactic Headquarters and preparing for deep space travel.

"Coordinates in Cree?" Nigel asks.

"They are but there is something that concerns me that I would like to ask you two." Cree says, addressing Nigel and Chad.

"What's wrong?" Chad asks.

"When we find Galactic and face those two psychopaths, we're gonna have to face your clones. What the hell are we supposed to do with them. This is gonna give them an existential crisis. What do we do with them? Imprison them in Earth, let them go? We can't let them just hang around on Earth." Cree addresses this issue, knowing it will be a difficult but necessary decision to make.

"Honestly, I think if we give them a chance and they prove themselves reasonable; we let them off and give the opportunity to explore the Cosmos. But there's no fucking way I'm allowing them back on Earth. If they attempt that, I'll probably have them thrown in the Pit with Eerc." Rachel answers.

"How can you be sure letting them go is a good idea?" Chad asks Rachel.

"I can't. But diplomatic approach wouldn't be a bad idea. I am however ready to throw down if need be, as I imagine you all are as well." Rachel explains.

"Well, we'll know when the situation arises. In the meantime let's get moving, we need to get to Galactic before they use that weapon the mentioned. Everybody strap in." Nigel tells them. Everyone buckles into their seats, Rachel is piloting the ship this time.

"Alright let's rock it." Rachel gets the ship going at an extra fast speed. Chad kicks the music up. They are traveling through the Cosmos seeing various sights in their process. Truly breathtaking given the mission they are going on.

Living easy, living free. Season ticket on a one-way ride. Asking nothing, leave me be. Taking everything in my stride.

They pass by the planet Uranus, careful not to crash into any of its moons.

Don't need reason, don't need rhyme. Ain't nothing I would rather do.

Passing by Neptune, it is just in front of Pluto.

Going down, party time. My friends are gonna be there too.

Rachel manages to navigate them through the Kuiper Belt. They are now outside their solar system, farther than any of the four of them thought they'd ever travel in

I'm on the highway to hell

They are now outside their solar system, farther than any of the four of them thought they'd ever travel in their lives. Nigel sees something in the distance, almost like a ship. Chad kills the music.

"Oh... shit." Nigel comments.

"What is that?" Rachel asks, clearly nervous now.

Nigel then points at the massive ship, which now is more visible. It is the mothership for Galactic Kids Next Door.

"Um, I thought it was supposed to be a lot further away, like days away." Cree comments.

"Clearly something happened, maybe they know about the switch. Maybe they know we're on our way. But, we gotta go dark." Chad comments.

Rachel activates Ghost Mode on the ship, making them virtually invisible to Galactic radars.

"Thank God that Numbuh 2's a genius for inventing this." Rachel says.

"Well we can thank him after we deal with these fuckers." Chad quips.

"Let's get ready. We need to find a way inside." Nigel says. The four of them gear up and prepare to infiltrate the mothership.

End of Part 12. Please read and review. Next chapter takes place on Earth. Lizzie gets the message to the Earth Kids Next Door. Should be up within the next week or so.


	13. Decisions

Part 13: Decisions

In the Deep Sea Lab. Hoagie is memorizing his lines for the interview with Father, and putting the finishing touches on the agifier they are going to need.

"Numbuh 2!" Fanny Fulbright is calling him in her usual angry tone via video call.

"Yes, Banshee." Hoagie quips before turning around to look at the monitor. "Oh, I'm sorry 86, I thought you were someone else." Hoagie apologizes sarcastically.

"Never mind the jokes, smart-ass. Numbuh 5 needs you on the Moonbase, and she said to bring the agifier with you. It's important." Fanny informs him in an irritated tone.

"What did she say it was for?" Hoagie asks curiously.

"She said it's need to know, and that means you. So get up here." Fanny snaps.

"Alright I'm headed up there now." Hoagie responds, irritated by Fanny. He gathers together the books Harvey gave him and the agifier.

"Bitch." He says under his breath.

"WHAT WAS THAT?!" Fanny asks angrily.

"Nothing." Hoagie responds nervously, forgetting he didn't end the call.

"That's what I thought. Get up here." Fanny snaps before signing off. Once she is offscreen, Hoagie flips off the screen and sticks his tongue out at it.

Hoagie arrives on the Moonbase and heads to meet Abby her office. Inside her office, she is standing with Sector Z.

"What's uh, what's goin on here?" Hoagie asks them.

"We made our decision." Ashley informs him. Sensing why he had to bring the agifier, he knows why he is there.

"You guys are sure you wanna do this? You guys can have the dream childhood if you stay young. Why would you want to become older?" Hoagie is shocked that they wouldn't want to remain kids.

"Well because we're not actually kids. We'd be insane to return to our families after all these years and still look young. We couldn't possibly explain that. We may have lost our childhood. But I'll be damned if I let what happened to us happen to someone else." Bruce explains, bringing a tear Hoagie's eye at how honorable, selfless, and dignified Sector Z is being with their decision.

"Besides we can still help you guys. Numbuh 5 allowed to not be decommissioned. We can do covert work for you guys. We'll always be around to lend a hand." David says to Hoagie.

"Well, do you guys have a plan to explain this to your families?" Hoagie asks them.

"Yeah, that kid for Sector L, Numbuh 363 helped us come up with some sort of story. Numbuh 5 also got help from other TND members to help us maybe get jobs as a cover." Lenny explains.

"Well that's good I guess." Hoagie responds. He then holds up the agifier.

"Y'all ready for this?" Abby asks them.

"Hit us." Constance responds.

Hoagie blast them with the agifier, which ages them about 7 years. They each look as if the bought clothes 5 sizes too small, as each of them is taller and/ or wider.

"Perhaps we should have gotten new clothes before doing this." David quips, trying time his embarrassment.

"Don't worry, Numbuh 5's sending a message to KND Stylists. They'll fix you guys up good." Abby tells them, while sending a message to the stylists.

"Okay, let's get going guys. I don't wanna stand around here looking like this all day." Bruce quips.

"Thank you guys, we'll talk to you later." Ashley says, waving goodbye as the Sector Z awkwardly walks to their ship.

"Thanks baby. Least we know your agifier works." Numbuh 5 says.

"Yeah, say did you ever go through the books Numbuh 363 gave you?" Hoagie asks.

"Please, Numbuh 5 had to teach Numbuh 4 how to read his own medical books." Abby responds.

"Hopefully we can pull this off." Hoagie says.

"We'll do good." Abby responds.

Suddenly, the messenger alert goes off in her office.

"Numbuh Vine calling Numbuh 5. Come in Numbuh 5." Abby answers Lizzie's call.

"Numbuh 5 here. What's wrong Numbuh Vine?" Abby asks curiously.

"We got a big problems Numbuh 5.

Galactic is at the edge of the solar system. I think they know about the Squad." Lizzie explains nervously.

"How would they know that?" Abby asks.

"When they were here we picked up this transmission." Lizzie then plays the video of Numbuhs Infinty and 74.239 readying Nigel's clone to use the weapon on Earth. Both Hoagie and Abby are in shock of the impending danger.

"Holy shit." Hoagie responds.

"Who knows about this?" Abby asks nervously.

"As far as I know it's the Squad, Pegasi Command Center, and you two." Lizzie explains.

"Pegasi?" Hoagie asks.

"My home planet. I told them that Galactic might come for them. I want plans set in place to evacuate Pegasi and Earth should the Squad fail. They agreed with me on what the contingency plans are. I just hope it's not too late. But, they said Global Command should know." Lizzie explains.

"Numbuh 5 appreciates your help and all Numbuh Vine, but I got a couple questions. Why help us, and who were you when you were on Earth?" Abby asks.

"Who I am is of no importance at this time. But what is of major importance is that we keep this need to know and we make sure if the planet is destroyed, nobody is on it." Lizzie explains.

"Will do, we'll keep this amongst Sector V. But what about Pegasi?" Hoagie asks.

"Numbuh Sage is meeting me here on Titan. He has operatives prepared to carried out evacuation orders while he's gone. We just gotta hope the Squad stops Galactic." Lizzie explains.

"Thank you Numbuh Vine, we gotta go now. We're keeping this among operatives we trust. Don't worry, Numbuh 5 don't want a panic on Earth." Abby says.

"Good luck, Numbuh 5." Lizzie salutes them, as they do in return. When the feed is cut, Abby turns to Hoagie.

"This is fuckin' heavy." Abby says.

"Should we tell 86 and 60?" Hoagie asks.

"No. This has nothing to do with them. Give it to Numbuhs 3 and 4. They'll know what to do, I hope." Abby says.

"But should we have it evacuated now, just in case?" Hoagie asks.

"No."

End of Part 13. Please read and review. Next part is going to be on Titan. We finally get to meet Numbuh Sage. More to come with this story. Trust me, it'll be worth the wait. Happy reading.


	14. Numbuh Sage

Part 14: Numbuh Sage

On Titan, Lizzie is waiting for calls from Earth and Pegasi, when she sees a ship coming up on her radar. She radios the incoming ship.

"Approaching ship, identity yourself." Lizzie calls out.

"Hey hun." The pilot calls back. Lizzie is now in tears, with a mix of surprise and happiness.

"Numbuh Sage? Vincent?" Lizzie asks.

"Yes, I missed you. Do I have permission to land?" Numbuh Sage, aka Vincent, responds. He is also like her in the upside pot shape, and has multiple sage-like appendages.

"Land at the edge of the base, I'll meet you out there." Lizzie hangs up and runs outside to greet her love.

When the ship lands, Vincent runs out to embrace her.

"I missed you so much. I'm so sorry I couldn't return home." Lizzie says, sobbing along with him.

"Don't, don't ever blame yourself, Lizzie. This was not your fault. I'm just glad that I have you back in my life. I will forever be grateful that you went through all this for me. I wish could have done it instead of you." Vincent says, calming Lizzie down, and making her chicle a bit.

"Then we'd probably be switching speeches here." Lizzie quips, causing Vincent to laugh.

"God, I missed your humor." Vincent says in response.

"I missed everything about you." Lizzie says.

"I bet. Would you like to the status of Pegasi?" Vincent asks her.

"Yes, what is happening with that? Is it safe?" Lizzie asks, concerned with her home planet.

"Yes. Thanks to a video conference I had with Numbuhs 2, 3, 4, and 5 from Earth, I was able to use their evacuation plan they came up with. Everyone is the on the base on Neso. Numbuhs 3 and 4 oversaw that from Earth, making sure I stayed calm." Vincent explains.

"Those two?" Lizzie asks, surprised.

"Yeah, did you know them on Earth?" Vincent asks.

"I did, they were part of Numbuh 1's original team. They weren't exactly the brightest bulbs, but the were incredibly loyal. I'm glad they saved Pegasi, I'll have to thank them if I ever see them again." Lizzie explains.

"Well, let's make sure their evacuation goes good. We can thank them that way." Vincent suggests.

"Not a bad idea. Just one question. You're sure that your ship wasn't tracked by Galactic?" Lizzie asks. Vincent then holds up a detector.

"I checked my ship twice before coming here. And I didn't tell anyone where I was going. The only ones that know I'm here are you and Sector V. We should get inside though, check up on Earth." Vincent suggests.

"I second that." Lizzie quips. She leads him into her base, where they prepare to contact Earth.

End of Part 14. Short chapter again,

I know. Please read and review. Numbuh Sage's name is Vincent Casage. On Pegasi, they all have Earth type names, and their last names tie to the plant the are based on. Part 15 is going to be about the Squad infiltrating the Galactic Mothership. Crazy times ahead.


	15. The Mothership

Part 15: The Mothership

On their ship, still in Ghost Mode, the Squad in preparing to infiltrate the ship. They gather their weapons and armor together.

"You ready guys?" Chad asks.

"Battle stations, baby." Cree quips, cocking her plasma ball gun.

Their ship enters into an exhaust port on the Mothership. Roughly 100 yards in, Rachel parks the ship, magnitizing it to the floor. Taking the ship out of Ghost Mode, they gather space gear for a spacewalk in the ship. She opens the door after their put on their air helmets.

"Alright ramblers, let's get rambling." Rachel says.

They all follow her out of the ship, and begin to look around, trying to find a way into the ship; hoping to find Numbuh's Infinity and 74.239 and/ or Chad and Nigel's clones.

"Alright, let's split up. Cover more ground. Rachel, you're with me we're going this way. Chad, you and Nigel are together. You should head that way." Cree suggests, and they all nod in agreement.

"Alright, we're headed this way. Let's keep in touch. Take these." Chad hands everyone an earpiece with a microphone.

"You ladies find anything, Radio us." Chad tells Rachel and Cree.

"Will do. Good luck." Rachel says. Cree gives Chad a peck on the cheek, as does Rachel with Nigel. Chad and Nigel return the favor then each duos split up.

Rachel and Cree begin walking down the tunnel when the find a ventilation shaft. Walking down that, they find an opening where they see Galactic operatives through a vent.

"Alright, let's get down there. But we gotta stick to shadows." Rachel says.

The two of them begin walking around the corridors, they find labels written above them.

"This probably would be easier if we were able to read this shit." Cree quips.

"Here. Lizzie gave me this on Titan. I think it's an alphabet book or something. Let's see if it works." Rachel holds up the book, and translates the words to Earth letters. The letters say Earth Division.

"That is... oddly convenient." Cree comments.

"Which? That I'm now bringing up the translator or that we stumbled into the area we were looking for?" Rachel asks in return.

"Take your pick." Cree quips back.

"Well let's check it out." Rachel and Cree wall down the corridor. When they hold up the translator, the letters translate to say Numbuh Infinity. Knowing what they need to do. They attempt to sneak into the room, but find Numbuh Infinity in his room.

"Hello, Infinity." Rachel hisses him.

"Numbuh 362? Cree?! What are you doing here? How did you find me?!" A nervous Infinity asks.

"That is of no importance. What is of huge importance is what we're going to do with you." Cree comments.

"I care nothing for your threats, traitors. You're too late. Numbuh 1 is ours now. The mission goes ahead as scheduled." Infinity boasts. He attempts to grab a gun on his desk, but Rachel throws a soda can handle knife, with the blade from one of her helmet's sabers at him, pinning his hand into the table.

"Are you sure about that?" Rachel asks him sarcastically, walking over to him.

"Yes... Galactic Kids Next Door is law." Infinity boasts, fighting through the pain of having a Bowie knife in his hand.

"Then I'm the law breaker." Rachel then twists the knife, coursing Infinity greater pain.

Elsewhere on the ship, Chad and Nigel are walking along. Unfortunately, they do not have a translator on them.

"This would be easier if we could read this shit." Nigel quips.

"Undeniably so, but oh well. Let's keep going." Chad responds.

The two continue walking when they come to a door at the end of the corridor. They open it up quietly as not to alarm anyone. They are quite shocked at what they see. They see Nigel's clone standing in front a module of some sort, behind him Chad's clone is chained up. In front of them is a photograph of Earth. Various screens surround them shouting "The decision is Nigel Uno's."

"Don't do it, Nigel! This isn't what the Kids Next Door is about!" Chad's clone pleads. Suddenly the clone is silenced by a member of Galactic.

Chad and Nigel look at each other nervously.

"What do we do?" Nigel asks.

"I don't know. But I wanna get answers out of those two, we need to get to them somehow." Chad responds.

Nigel's clone is about to insert a booger into the module. "Galactic Kids Next Door, rule!" He inserts the booger. The booger causes the module to go haywire and explode. This sends the clone flying back at least twenty feet, much to Nigel and Chad's relief. All the screens turn off at once.

Suddenly, Numbuh 74.239 shows up.

"Come with me. And bring him too." He orders the clone.

The three begin walk away to another room. At this point, Nigel and Chad look at each other and smile. They jump down into the big room and follow the unaware trio.

End of Part 15. Please read and review. Parts 16 and 17 are going to take place between Titan and Earth, as they are at the same time as each other. Crazy stuff is startin to go down. Hope y'all enjoy.


	16. They're Coming

Part 16: They're Coming

Lizzie and Vincent have reverted to their true forms and prepare to make contact Wally and Kuki.

"Alright, here goes. Hello Earth operatives, are you there? This Numbuh Vine. Do you read me?" Lizzie asks.

After two minutes, the signal gets through.

"Earth operatives. Are you there?" Then both Wally and Kuki appear on her screen.

"Oh hey, Numbuh Vine." Wally politely waves to her.

"Numbuhs 3 and 4. Is it done?" Lizzie asks.

"Yep. We posted the video like you said." Wally answers her.

"Perfect now all we have to do is... wait what?!" Lizzie realizes now that Wally shared the video of the Galactic threat to every KND operative.

"You weren't supposed to share that video until after The Squad got back!" Lizzie chastises.

"Well, how were we supposed to know? It's too confusing with all those alien letters." Kuki chimes in, defending the confusion.

"Yeah, it's not like we ever learned Canadian in school." Wally says.

"They aren't Canadian letters, dumbass! That's the Galactic countdown to the invasion of Earth." Lizzie shows them the Galactic countdown.

"Well, sorry we ruined your dumb video plan." Kuki snaps.

"Err, never mind but now we need think of a new..." Lizzie then stops as her human disguise turns on, revealing it to Wally and Kuki.

"Oh great, now my human disguise is acting up. Who was running your tech department while I was on Earth? Numbuh Moron?!" Lizzie asks Vincent, who is offscreen nodding yes with bug eyes.

"Holy shit." A shocked Kuki says bluntly.

"I liked her better as a plant." Wally tried whispering to Kuki, but Lizzie hears him.

"I heard that!" Lizzie yells.

"Alright sorry. So um, what do we do now?" Wally asks nervously.

"Now... now you get everyone of that planet." Lizzie tells the pair, confusing them.

"Everyone?" Kuki asks.

"Yes, every Kids Next Door operative. Every man, woman, child, and teenager off of their. 'Cause they're coming. Sooner than we thought." Lizzie explains to them.

Suddenly lasers start firing at her and Vincent and the signal begins to break up as she tells them.

"Hurry! Before it's too late!"

And with that the signal is lost.

As the lasers keep firing at her, she manages to revert back to her true alien form.

"Vincent!" She yells as he appears to be gone. But he comes up to her with a few plasma rifles.

"Take these. It's an assassination squad!" Vincent her the rifles and they prepare to fight back.

"Let's send these mother fuckers back to their precious Mothership." Vincent quips.

The two of them lock and load as they prepare to hold their own.

End of Part 16. Please read and review. I know I changed up the dialogue from the original video, but this fits my story better. Anyways, I hope you enjoy what I wrote. We will get to see the Battle on Titan at a later point in time. The next chapter is gonna be Wally and Kuki after the video call with Lizzie. Happy reading!


	17. Evacuation Commence

Part 17: Evacuation Commence

Wally and Kuki were still staring at each other in shock; not only with the revelation that Numbuh Vine is Lizzie, but with the fact that they need to evacuate the entire planet.

"W... wha... what do we do now Numbuh 4?" Kuki asks, visibly terrified.

"I... think we'll have to evacuate Earth like she said. Let's tell Numbuh 5 about this. She'll know what to do." Wally suggests.

"I'm scared." Kuki says, shedding tears while hugging Wally tight.

"It's okay baby, I got you." Wally says comforting Kuki. Wally then gets back on the monitor to contact Abby.

"Numbuh 5, come in Numbuh 5." Wally tries to reach out, attempting to stay calm. When Abby finally comes through on the screen, she seems very sullen.

"Numbuh 5, thank God. We need to talk to you." Wally says.

"Might I assume it's about the video that you sent, everyone!?" Abby asks angrily.

"Well, we didn't mean to do it. But we can't understand that alien alphabet." Kuki justifies.

"Well Numbuh 5 gets that. But now I got almost every Sector leader asking me why Numbuh 1 is in space and not on Earth. They're scared shitless. What am I supposed to do?" Abby is as clearly nervous as everyone.

"Well Liz... er.. Numbuh Vine told us we need to get everyone outta here. And she meant everyone on Earth." Wally explains.

"Well if it it's what Numbuh... wait. Was you about to say Lizzie?" Abby realizes what Wally was about to say.

"Um... Numbuh 3 how about you answer this." Wally places Kuki in the front and center of the monitor.

"Numbuh 3? Is it true? Is Lizzie really Numbuh Vine?" Abby asks.

"Yeah, her disguise acted up on us. It was weird. But she also said that they're coming, before lasers started firing at her and whatever alien she was talking with on her base." Kuki explains.

"They're coming? Who's they? Is it Galactic? Did she mention the Squad at all?" Abby asks, concerned if any of the Squad is hurt.

"She didn't say anything. But we need to get everyone outta here." Wally answers.

"Alright here's how it'll work. First we contact the Sector leaders, get them to the Moonbase. After that we'll get Numbuhs 2 and 60 to get everyone out of the Deep Sea Lab and the Arctic Base once all the treehouses are gone. Then, Maurice is gonna get the teenagers off the planet, starting with the TND. Once that's done, then we get the rest of the kids and adults in the world." Abby explains to them.

"What about Father and Eerc, and the other villains. THEY... are the last to leave Earth. Except Father and Eerc, they don't leave at all. We can't risk that." Abby explains.

"Fair enough, we'll start send out the messages to the Sectors." Wally explains.

"Good. I'll send messages to Hoagie, Patton, and Maurice. After you reach out to all the Sectors, get up here. I don't want you down there a minute longer than you need to be." Abby orders the two.

"Thanks Numbuh 5, we'll see you on the moon." Wally signs off.

On the Moonbase Abby turns off her screen and sheds a tear.

"Good luck you two." Abby says into the blank screen. She turns holds up the photo she took of the Squad.

"Come home safe guys." Abby then puts the photo down, sits at her desk and calls Fanny in.

"What's wrong, Numbuh 5?" Fanny asks.

"Nothing. But I need you to help oversee the evacuation." Abby informs her.

"Wait, that's real? We're actually going through with that? That stupid boy is really gonna destroy the Earth?" Fanny asks callously, causing Abby to smack her in the face.

"Don't... ever disrespect Numbuh 1 like that again. He's the one trying to save your fuckin ass. And we've all been helping you out." Abby chastises.

"I'm... I'm sorry. But why wasn't I in on this from the get go? I'm the Global Tactical Officer, and I'm being kept in the dark by you and Numbuh 362." Fanny says.

"86, this is because everything that happened so far wasn't really as personal to you as it was to us. I mean think about it from my stand point, I found out that my sister was trapped in an alternate world for three years while I had to deal with her Antichrist of a opposite. Chad was taken away from everything that was ever important to him. Nigel has been manipulated by a terrorist organization for years. And Rachel had to deal with the aftermath of most of this. They're out there because they have other to watch out for. I'm here to make sure we don't lose them, and I don't wanna lose anyone else who's important to me. I understand you are important the organization, we respect and all. But this effects us more than it does you, on many levels." Abby explains to Fanny.

"What about my family, are you gonna help them. It can be just as personal to me as it is to you. Don't act like I don't have people I care about down there." Fanny snaps.

"Then do what I ask. Go down to Sector V and assist Numbuhs 3 and 4. You can help your family. After that, you can help Numbuh 60 in the Arctic. You wanna help? This is how." Abby instructs.

"I understand. I'll head there now. Good luck up here." Fanny salutes before turning to exit.

"Okay then, hey Fanny." Fanny turns back around.

"Stay safe down there, good luck." Abby says.

"Thanks Abigail." Fanny turns to leave and head down to Earth to help oversee the evacuation.

End of Part 17. Part 18 is going to be back on the Mothership. I wasn't originally gonna have 86 in this chapter, but I felt it important to give her something to do in the story. Might be a while before that gets published. Until then, happy reading!


	18. Serious Mistakes

Part 18: Serious Mistakes

Aboard the Mothership, Chad and Nigel follow Numbuh 74.239 and the clones into the hidden chamber, unnoticed. The pair hang back as Numbuh 74.239 chains both of the clones up.

"Hmm. Now we will see what you did to sabotage this plan, Numbuh 274." Numbuh 74.239 boasts.

"What are you talking about?! I didn't do anything!" Chad's clone pleads.

"Then why are you against the destruction of Earth? Do you really want the infection to set into you?" Numbuh 74.239 asks callously.

"It's not an infection! But where am I supposed to stay after retirement?" The clone asks.

"We will find a place, void of the disease known as Adulthood. There you can start a new. Prosper." Numbuh 74.239 states.

"What? Alone? No way. That wasn't part of the deal." Chad's clone rebuffs the idea of isolation.

"Is that why you sent the signal to Pegasi with Numbuh Vine? So you wouldn't have to live alone?" Numbuh 74.239 asks suspiciously.

"I didn't send any signal, where is Numbuh Vine anyway?" Chad's clone asks.

"We have traced her and another operative from her planet to the Saturn moon of Titan. Our squad is there currently "Tying up" that loose end." Numbuh 74.239 answers. Both Chad and Nigel look at each other in shock, realizing that Lizzie and Vincent are in terrible danger.

"Is that why I'm here? You think I would bite the hand that feeds me?" Chad's clone asks.

"We can't be too sure. But for now, I have to inspect Numbuh 1." Numbuh 74.239 turns to Nigel's clone, who seems very confused to why the module exploded.

"Inspect me for what? It's your machine that blew up." Nigel's clone protests.

"It wasn't supposed to blow up. This isn't the first time our machine has used generic material. I need you genetic material." Numbuh 74.239 explains while sticking out his finger.

"Don't you dare pick my nose." Nigel's clone protests.

"We have to check." Numbuh 74.239 puts his finger in the clone's nose and pulls out a booger. He begins to put the booger in an analyzer. At the same time, Chad and Nigel look at each other, knowing now is a good time to signal for Cree and Rachel. Chad gets on his radio to call it in, careful not to be heard until the time is right.

"Cree and Rachel. This is Chad, do you copy?" Chad radios.

"This is Cree. Did you find something?" Cree responds.

"We did, how soon can find us?" Chad asks.

"The three of us are headed over right right now. We got you guys on the tracker." Cree answers.

"Three?" Chad asks, causing both him at Nigel to look at each other with cocked eyebrows.

"Yes, we have Infinity with us. Can I assume your eying 74.239 and the clones?" Cree asks.

"You assume correctly. Stay safe hun. We'll hold 'me down till you ladies get here." Chad signs off.

"Copy that." Cree signs off.

Chad and Nigel turn their focus back to Numbuh 74.239, who is finished analyzing the booger. He begins to read the analysis and is in utter shock.

"What the?!" Numbuh 74.239 shouts.

"What does it say about the booger?" Nigel's clone asks.

"This is isn't a booger. It's..." Numbuh 74.239 is about to answer when Nigel stands up to make his presence to the three known.

"I Can't Believe It's Not Booger. Patented and supplied by Numbuh 2 himself." Nigel boasts. The clones and 74.239 are all in shock at the sight of him.

"How is this possible? How are there two of me?" Nigel's clone speaks up first.

"Because... I am the original Nigel Uno. And you... are just a clone of me. You're purpose was to rid the planet of Numbuhs 74.239 and Infinity. Clearly just sending them away wasn't enough, given the attempt to destroy the Earth." Nigel explains.

"You're lying! Isn't he?!" The clone turns to a still shocked Numbuh 74.239.

"I... I don't know. But I do know this, if it's true. Than this Numbuh 1 was a fool to come here alone." Numbuh 75.239 states shooting Nigel an angry look, causing Nigel to smirk.

"I never said I was here alone." With that, Chad stands up and comes from behind the shadows and to Nigel's side. The clones keep the same look of shock, but Numbuh 74.239's is mixed with anger.

"How are you still alive?" Numbuh 74.239 hisses at Chad.

"No thanks to you and Infinity. That's for damn sure." Chad hisses back.

"What is happening? Why is there another me?" Chad's clone asks.

"There is not another you. You... are another me." Chad informs the clone.

"What are you talking about?" The clone asks again, growing increasingly anxious. Chad and Nigel turn their attention to Numbuh 74.239.

"All this, because I knew I couldn't trust you. And where did that all lead? Back to me, and the Kids Next Door." Chad taunts.

"You could have been one of the greats with us Chad. All you had to do was say, yes." Numbuh 74.239 boasts.

"And do what? Destroy everything and everyone he knew and loved because a group of terrorists offered him a new pad? Seems like he'd be better off." Nigel comments.

"How do you know all this? How did you know we were looking to you for joining Galactic? And why would you turn down the chance of a lifetime?" Numbuh 74.239 asks Nigel.

"Because, you have brought me nothing but pain and misery in your quest for me to become a terrorist. Forcing me to believe someone I loved like a brother was a false traitor and an opportunist, forcing a girl away from the one she loves into a toxic relationship with me, and breaking the Kids Next Door moral codes. Nothing good ever could have come from this. That is why we created the clone. Get you away from Earth, as soon as possible. And trust me it took quite a bit of effort to do. It was hard to find paper copies. But you... being the fuckhead, that you are... we found the digital footprint for cloning on your computer. And we didn't know why you would have that, but Chad's reappearance on the Moonbase and explanation of his Mars escape, made it perfectly clear." Nigel explains. Numbuh 74.239 and the clones all look at each other, realizing that Nigel is telling the truth.

"So we're clones of you. But what about us?" Chad's clone asks.

"What about you?" Chad scoffs, much to the shock of the clone.

"Well, you can't just leave us here. I mean, I have a life on Earth." The clone states.

"Nooooo. I have a life I Earth. A place that neither of you are welcome to return to. You can go anywhere, do anything. Just not on Earth." Chad informs the clones, who are growing agitated.

"Why I want to return to that place? There's a reason I have to destroy it. I..." Nigel silences his clone with a zip the lip motion.

"You have opportunity to walk away here. Seize it. You may not get another, and if you do return to Earth, we'll throw you in The Pit." Nigel's warns.

As they are talking, Numbuh 74.239 tries run away, only for Chad and Nigel to clothesline him. Chad then drives his heel into the scientist's ankle.

"You're not going anywhere. YOU... are coming back to Earth with us. You're going in the Pit." Chad informs.

"You two made a serious mistake coming here, trying to stop this." Numbuh 74.239 hisses ARH the two.

"Not as serious as your mistakes." A voice calls. It's Rachel. Her and Cree walk into the room, the are holding an immobilized Numbuh Infinity by his arms, one which has Rachel's knife still driven into the hand. His mouth is taped shut. The two girls throw him to the floor and rip the tape off of his mouth.

"And what exactly was the mistake we made? I mean you trust filthy teenagers, and you thought you could take us all on your own." And Infinity asks.

"Your mistake was fucking with the Kids Next Door, and thinking you could get away with it." Rachel states.

"WE... are Kids Next Door. YOU... are nothing. This place is full of operatives who are prepared to fight until the last breath." Infinity boasts.

"And yet... we all managed to find all four of you undetected. Clearly... they're expendable to you. And besides, this is not a army of soldiers fighting for a good cause. This is an act of lunacy, fought by a cult of terrorists." Rachel snaps back.

"You call what we are doing lunacy, I call it merciful. We were doing you favor. You don't have to grow old." Nigel's clone callously states. The Squad all turn their heads to him.

"What did they do to you to make you see things this way?" Cree asks.

"And what did you do to them, to make you think that you can be trusted, traitor?" The clone asks angrily.

"Details I have no interest in getting into. Bottom line is, my life was stolen from me. Like those two fuckers stole Chad's life from him. And made that clone, just to ruin his reputation." Cree answers, causing Chad's clone to become furious.

"Is that what my purpose is?!" The clone snaps.

"Yeah, pretty much. You're fucking pawn. Just a tiny little pawn in their game. Everything you ever did to "help" the Kids Next Door, was a lie." Chad answers.

"And what would you have done differently from what I did?" The clone asks.

"Everything. Literally everything you did is the opposite of what I would have done. And I saw the security footage of when they told you to launch the Moonbase at the the sun. I did not take much convincing from where I stand. So don't sit there and tell me you're innocent of any sins. We could throw all of you in The Pit. And we probably should. But... we offer you two a second chance at life." Chad answers.

Suddenly, an alarm goes off. Numbuh Infinity had a hidden tracker and just sent a signal for Galactic operatives to come and find him. Nigel grabs him by his lapel.

"What did you do?" Nigel hisses.

"All threats are to be terminated." Infinity says.

Nigel rips the knife out of Infinity's hand and stabs into his kneecap to prevent him from escaping. Cree restrains Numbuh 74.239 and ties him and Infinity together. Rachel checks the trackers for how long they have to four of them lock and load their weapons, ready for the fight of their lives.

"Kids Next Door, battle stations!" Nigel yells as they see the approaching enemies.

Part of Part 18. Please read and review. We will eventually return to the The Squad's battle on the Mothership. The next chapter is gonna be back on Titan; Lizzie and Vincent vs the assassination squad. Until then happy reading.


	19. Escape from Titan

Part 19: Escape from Titan

Lizzie and Vincent are running towards the front gates of the base. As they run, they are dodging laser from the assassination squad firing at them from outside the base. The duck under a table and use it as a shield.

"We gotta get outta here!" Lizzie yells.

"No shit! Any ideas on how?!" Vincent asks.

As the lasers fire overhead, Lizzie notices that one of them is standing by a fuel cell. Lizzie points towards its direction, which Vincent notices.

"You sure it's safe?" Vincent asks.

"For them? No. This will give us a gap to work with. It'll get us outta here before the base collapses on us." Lizzie explains.

"On my count. 3... 2... 1... NOW!" Lizzie shouts.

The pair of them stand up and fire their weapons at the fuel cell. As the fuel cell gets red hot, several of the assassins begin to run away from it. Vincent fires one last shot, and the cell ruptures, creating a massive fireball. At least half of the attackers are now immobilized from the explosion. Lizzie and Vincent duck back behind the table to avoid the explosion. When they lift their heads up and notice a gap for them to make their way outside.

"You're a genius, and that's what I love about you." Vincent states.

"There'll be time for lovin' later. Let's get the hell outta here." Lizzie quips.

The pair jump out the window and manage to duck and cover when the remaining attackers continue to fire back at them. As they fire back at them, several of the attackers begin to enter the almost destroyed base in an attempt to flank them, which Vincent is able to notice.

"Think we got enough fire power to bring down the house?" Vincent asks. Lizzie then checks her ammo and the building structural integrity.

"Bet your ass we do." Lizzie smirks, aiming her weapons towards the roof.

Vincent follows suit and the two begin to unload until the roof collapses and crushes everyone inside the base. Lizzie and Vincent survey the area, noting that there only one remaining, a sniper standing by Lizzie's and Vincent's ship, both of which are near total destruction.

"You thinking what I'm thinking?" Vincent asks.

"You wanna sneak up on him?" Lizzie asks.

"Oh hell, no. He's a sniper, we can't sneak up on him. I'm thinking fuck our ships, they're toast. Let's just unload, blow the ships up and escape in one of their ships and head to the Mothership to help out the Squad in taking down the rest of Galactic." Vincent corrects.

"Yeah that works good for me." Lizzie quips.

"Just making sure we're in agreement." Vincent quips back.

The two proceed with their decision. They unload on their ships, knowing they can't use them for an escape anyway. The ships both explode, taking care of the sniper. Lizzie then takes a pair of binoculars and surveys the area, seeing no threats around that they need to take care of.

"Alright, now let's get in that ship. We gotta help the Squad. If they found us, I wouldn't surprised if they found them." Lizzie states.

"Well let's get going." Vincent and Lizzie both start gather materials they might need and begin to walk towards the ship.

When they get into the ship, Vincent begins putting their supplies away as Lizzie fires up the ship.

Unfortunately, a hidden assassin sneaks out of a compartment and begins to lunge at Vincent with a knife.

"VINCENT LOOK OUT!" Lizzie shouts, giving Vincent a heads up. Instead of being stabbed in the back, Vincent manages to get one of his sage arms severed. The assail then kicks him down and prepares to finish him off. Lizzie then runs up and tackles the would be assassin.

"You're fools for thinking you could stop..." Before the assassin can finish what he has to say, Lizzie wraps one of her tentacles around the aliens neck and snaps it. She then turns her attention to Vincent, who is wounded but still willing to stand.

"Sweetheart, are you okay?" A concerned Lizzie asks.

"I'm good. This'll heal back. I'm just glad you warned me. This isn't what's important. We gotta get outta here." Vincent says, calming Lizzie down.

"If you say so."

Lizzie then straps into the pilot's chair, and Vincent straps into the co-pilots chair. The ship takes off and heads to the Mothership.

End of Part 19. The next part is going to be the biggest chapter of the story. I massive battle on board the Mothership. Until then, happy reading. Please review. I wanna know what you guys think of the story.


	20. Battle on the Mothership

**Part 20: Battle on the Mothership**

**Disclaimer, I don't own "Immigrant Song" by Led Zeppelin. Nor do I own "Five to One" by The Doors.**

"Kids Next Door, battle stations!" Nigel yells, the enemies approach them.

Chad hacks a radio to start up battle music as the Squad runs towards the on coming enemies.

_Ah-ah, ah!  
Ah-ah, ah!_

Though outnumbered, they Squad is far from outmatched.

_We come from the land of the ice and snow  
From the midnight sun, where the hot springs flow_

Rachel's tactic is diving at her enemies using swift and quick movements. Using her saber Bowie knife, she is able to disable but not kill the enemy soldiers.

_The hammer of the gods  
We'll drive our ships to new lands_

Cree's tactic is using her plasma ball rifle, firing it into the enemy's faces in order to temporarily blind them.

_To fight the horde, and sing and cry  
Valhalla, I am coming_

Nigel's tactic is flying over the heads of the enemies using his rocket boots. This gives him the ability to use his MUSKET or go hand to hand.

_On we sweep with threshing oar  
Our only goal will be the western shore_

Chad's tactic is a more straightforward hand to hand beatdown against his enemies. Even utilizing the shoelace trick and soldiers that wear shoes.

_Ah-ah, ah!  
Ah-ah, ah!_

Seeing more incoming enemies, each of them pairs up, changing their tactics.

_We come from the land of the ice and snow  
From the midnight sun where the hot springs flow  
How soft your fields so green  
Can whisper tales of gore  
Of how we calmed the tides of war  
We are your overlords_

Nigel locks arms with Cree and activates his rocket boots. This gives them a rain fire on your enemies advantage as they shoot at their enemies. This gives the advantage of a 360 degree visually as they both can see the enemies that have yet to be disabled.

_On we sweep with threshing oar  
Our only goal will be the western shore. So now you'd better stop and rebuild all your ruins. For peace and trust can win the day despite of all your losing_

Sticking with a hand to hand method, Chad and Rachel use both of their fighting styles to their advantage. When Chad can bring down an enemy, Rachel jumps on his back and off to gain leverage. Chad even uses Rachel like a lawn dart and throws her at the enemies.

_Ooh-ooh, ooh-ooh, ooh-ooh_

As soon as they are sure that all enemies have been disabled, Nigel and Cree land back on the floor and walk their way over to Chad and Rachel.

Ooh-ooh, ooh-ooh, ooh-ooh

Though exhausted from the sheer number of enemies they just took on, they all share a laugh.

_Ooh-ooh, ooh-ooh, ooh-ooh__  
__Ooh-ooh, ooh-ooh, ooh-ooh_

"Well, now what?" Nigel asks sarcastically.

"Now we cripple this ship and get the hell outta here." Rachel responds.

"I think we should take care of them first." Chad comments, turning back to Numbuhs Infinity and 75.239 as well as the clones.

_Ooh-ooh, ooh-ooh, ooh-ooh_

"I agree, let's get them back to the ship. Before they call more troops." Cree says and they all nod in agreement.

They walk back over to the four restrained figures with smiles on their faces. As they step over the enemies they have brought down. Each one groaning in pain. Nigel looks down at them and smirks.

"Let this be a reminder to all of you. Don't pick a fight with an enemy when you don't know what they're capable of." Nigel lectures.

"Hypocrites, all four of you." Infinity hisses at the Squad.

"What makes that so?" Chad asks.

"Look what you did to them. You unleash this brutal violence amongst these operatives, and you dare to call US... terrorists." Infinity boasts, looking at the wounded enemy. Hearing this, Nigel scoffs.

"You intend to murder billions, none of these "operatives" are dead. I mean for Christ sake even Father is alive but in a coma because of people like us. We don't wish death upon anyone. If anyone does die because of this, it's on you. This was your fault to begin with." Nigel states.

"All we want to do is help the infected. Your planet is beyond..." Infinity is stopped by Chad knocking him unconscious and turns his attention to Numbuh 74.239 and the clones.

"Anyone else have something to say?" He asks sarcastically. His clone then turns to him.

"You're seriously just gonna abandon me here?" The clone asks furiously.

"Yep. Why would we want to bring you back back? You've brought us nothing but pain and misery." Chad replies. With that, the clone uses all of his strength to break through the chains and dives at Chad. Chad is ready for the attack, and flings him down the hallway. The clone gets up and is ready to thrown down.

"Oh it's on now, son!" Chad shouts as takes on the clone singlehandedly.

"Chad!" Cree shouts.

"Get everyone outta here, I'll meet you at the ship!" Chad calls out as he fights off his clone. Reluctantly, the others prepare to bring their enemies back to their ship. Cree grabs Numbuh Infinity and Rachel grabs Numbuh 74.239.

"P...p...please don't put me in the Pit." Numbuh 754.239 cowers.

"Oh it's too late for that bullshit. You are a disgrace to the Kids Next Door. You've already been labeled terrorists by Global Command." Rachel replies.

Numbuh 74.239 then bursts into tears, whilst Numbuh Infinity remains however calm and collected, as if to accept his fate with dignity.

Nigel walks over to his clone, and begins to unlock him.

"Listen to me very carefully. You are free to go anywhere and do anything. But if you attack us or attempt to return to Earth, you'll thrown in the Pit with those two." Nigel informs the clone, who says nothing in return.

"Very well, there we go. Now... OOF!" The second Nigel unlocks the clone, he is kicked square in the face.

"What are you doing?!" Nigel shouts. But he sees the clone preparing to sneak attack Cree. Nigel thinking quickly uses his rocket boots to fly at the clone.

"Cree behind you!" Nigel shouts, alerting her to the attack. She turns around in time to get out of the way of the attack. Nigel then grabs the clone by the hood of his sweatshirt and flies him throughout the ship before dropping him on a platform.

"What is the matter with you?! I give you a chance at redemption and you pull that shit?!" Nigel chastises, as he lands on the same platform.

"My values still hold true. She a teenager, she is an enemy. You support her, so you are an enemy." The clone states.

"They must've fucked up your head something fierce to make you think that." Nigel quips.

"Look who's talking. From what I gather, I was cloned to be manipulated by Galactic and by Earth Kids Next Door." The clone replies.

"You're not wrong. But you are wrong to assume that we manipulated you for the same reasons." Nigel states.

"Well it doesn't matter now. I after I kill you. I'm going to kill your comrades. And then I am going to destroy Earth and put it of its misery. You know you can't stop me on your own." The clone reveals.

"You may have my looks, but you don't have my mojo." Nigel responds.

"We'll see if you have any energy left to take me on." The clone responds leaping at him. Though Nigel exert much energy taking on the many troops earlier. He has the advantage of having rocket boots, putting him on the up and up.

"If you're going to kill me, you need to hit me first." Nigel quips.

"I won't have to." The clone then pulls out a rock with the number 4 written on it.

"Numbuh Geo-4, attack him!" The clone points at Nigel, it the rock does not move.

"Um, you do know that's just a rock right?" A confused Nigel asks.

"He's got nerves of steel!" The clone replies. Nigel lands back down, picks up the rock and laughs.

"Whatever you say." Nigel says tossing the rock in his hand.

"How dare you lay your hands on him!" The clone charges at Nigel, who's has had enough enough of this. Nigel then pelts his clone in the face with the rock, caving his nose completely inward. The clone then collapses, screaming in pain.

"This is almost too easy." Nigel quips.

The clone jumps on Nigel, when Nigel turns his back to him.

"You're a fool to think this would be over so quickly." The clone then spins Nigel around and prepares to strangle him. Wasting no time and realizing that he has no other option, Nigel wraps his legs around the clone's neck. He then activated the rockets in his boots, unwrapping his legs to send himself flying, and breaking the clone's neck in the process.

Nigel then deactivates his boot and walks up to clone who is not moving, and who's head did a complete 360 when Nigel turned his boots. Sighing for a brief moment, Nigel gets on the radio to Cree and Rachel.

"Cree? Rachel? Chad? Do you copy?" Nigel calls out, still in shock at what he had done.

"I'm here with Cree, Nigel. Are you okay? Where is your clone?" Rachel responds.

"He's gone." Nigel responds sullenly.

"He escaped?!" Rachel asks in a nervous tone.

"No, he's just gone." Nigel corrects. Rachel realizes what Nigel means.

"I understand. Me and Cree restrained Infinity and 74.239 in the cargo hold. They're not going anywhere. We're gonna find Chad. We're gonna set up a music signal, follow the music and you'll find us." Rachel informs him.

"I will, good luck." Nigel responds, running off to locate the others.

Meanwhile, Chad is in an even fight with his clone. They are each taking turns, hitting each other either with random items or their bare hands.

"Why couldn't you just take my offer?" An angry Chad asks, dodging a right hook.

"To do what? Where was I supposed to go?" The clone responds

"Anywhere. Do anything. A fresh start on a new planet. All of this didn't have to be your problem you goddam lunatic." Chad says in response.

"Alright I'm done arguing about. This ends now." The clone the kicks Chad in the kneecap, as to disable him. He is about bludgeon Chad with a barrel when suddenly, music starts playing. Chad smiles in relief while the clone becomes nervous.

_Yeah, c'mon. Love my girl She lookin' good C'mon One more_

"You're really fucked now asshole." Chad quips at his clone, who drops the barrel.

_Five to one, baby One in five No one here gets out alive, now You get yours, baby I'll get mine Gonna make it baby, if we try_

__The clone begins to run as the music gets closer. Cree and Rachel spot Chad and run up to help him. Nigel is right behind them.

_The old get old_  
_And the young get stronger_  
_May take a week_  
_And it may take longer_  
_They got the guns_  
_But we got the numbers_  
_Gonna win, yeah_  
_We're takin' over_  
_Come on!_

"Chad! Are you okay? Where did he go?" Cree asks. She notices his leg and begins to give it attention.

"Down the hallway. He's hurtin' but he's not down yet." Chad warns.

"I'll get him for you Chad." Nigel states.

"Then I'm coming with you, Nigel. This time you want have to fight him alone." Rachel says.

"Be careful you two, I'm taking Chad back to the ship. Gonna try to fix his leg. Call me when that son of a bitch is taken care of." Cree informs the pair, tossing them each a plasma ball gun. She then lifts up Chad to help him get back to the ship.

_Yeah!_

Rachel and Nigel check and make their way through the hallways to hunt down Chad's clone.

_Your ballroom days are over, baby_  
_Night is drawing near_  
_Shadows of the evening crawl across the years_  
_Ya walk across the floor with a flower in your hand_  
_Trying to tell me no one understands_  
_Trade in your hours for a handful dimes_  
_Gonna' make it, baby, in our prime_

The clone fires at the two of them. The pair are able to do age his fire as they run down the hall to catch up to him. They finally catch up to him in a room filled with tables, stools and glass._  
_  
_Come together one more time_  
_Get together one more time_  
_Get together one more time_  
_Get together, aha_  
_Get together one more time!_  
_Get together one more time!_  
_Get together one more time_  
_Get together one more time_  
_Get together, gotta, get together_

At this point, the clone is spraying at the couple with panic fire. They are smart enough to duck out of the way, calculating their next moves.

_Ohhhhhhhh!_

"Okay here's the plan Rachel. You flank him on the left, and I'll go right." Nigel suggests.

"Sounds good to me." Rachel nods in agreement.

_Hey, c'mon, honey_  
_You won't have a long wait for me, baby_  
_I'll be there in just a little while_  
_You see, I gotta go out in this car with these people and..._

"For luck." Rachel pulls Nigel in for a kiss and they run in opposite directions to flank Chad's clone.

_Get together one more time_  
_Get together one more time_  
_Get together, got to_  
_Get together, got to_  
_Get together, got to_  
_Take you up in my room and..._  
_Hah-hah-hah-hah-hah_  
_Love my girl_  
_She lookin' good, lookin' real good_  
_Love ya, c'mon_

The strategy works. They both unload on the clone with plasma balls. Subduing him and attempt to restrain him.

"Now, what are we to do with him?" Nigel asks.

"What? You're gonna take me to a prison on Earth?" The clone asks.

"You could've been on your way and had a fresh start somewhere. But you fucked that up... royally." Rachel informs him. The clone spits in her face, prompting Nigel to stomp on his face.

"Don't you DARE spit in my girlfriend's face!" Nigel snaps.

"Aw, Lizzie dumped you so she's your backup? How cute." The clone taunts. Nigel then points the plasma rifle at the clone's forehead.

"I should've let you drop on the Gihugeacarrier. You just don't know when to leave well enough alone do you?" Nigel comments.

"Why don't we finish it here? You know you want to." The clone taunts. Rachel holds Nigel back, to stop him from attacking.

"Nigel. No one else has to die today. And trust me after a month in the Pit, he's gonna wish he was dead." Rachel says.

"What if he tries to escape?" Nigel asks. With that, Rachel throws both of her knives in to the back of the clone's knees. The clone lets out a scream of pain, which Nigel and Rachel ignore.

"Can't run away, if you can't stand up." Rachel responds.

"Clever thinking. Let's get back to Chad and Cree. They're probably worried about us." Nigel says. Nigel puts a bag on the head of Chad's clone and the pair carries him by his arms back to the ship.

"I'll call Cree, tell her that we're safe now. You call Abigail, tell that Galactic's been taken care of." Rachel tells Nigel.

"I'll get right on it." Nigel replies.

**End of Part 20. I know this is longer than any other chapter in the story, but Fidel that the more important the plot point, the longer it has to be. That's why they're inconsistent in length. This was by far one of the most difficult chapters to write for this story. The hardest part was to write in the lyrics for "Five to One" and choose that out of all the songs by The Doors. I'm on a real kick of The Doors. The next chapter is going to be back in Earth, and Father is going to make his return. Until then, happy reading. Please read and review.**


	21. Time to Wake Up Father

Part 21: Time to Wake Up Father

On the Moonbase, Abby gets the message from Cree that Galactic has been taken care of.

"Stay gettin home, sis." Abby says.

"Just make sure that Father's not there when we get back." Cree replies.

"Already on it. Say hi to everyone else for me." Abby says before signing off. When she signs off with Cree, Abby immediately gets on the monitor to contact Sectors L, V, and the Deep Sea Lab.

"What's up Numbuh 5?" Hoagie asks.

"It's time. Are the newspapers ready? And do y'all know what to do?" Abby asks.

"We're ready alright. We've been researching our parts up until we evacuated all the KND. Do we call them back to Earth? Is it safe?" Kuki asks.

"Nah. When the Squad gets back, they deserve a hero's welcome. As for us, everyone get to the Deep Sea Lab." Abby replies.

"Copy that." Wally says.

Everyone signs off.

They all meet up at the Deep Sea Lab, with Hoagie holding the ageifier he used in Sector Z. He then turns it on everyone and himself. They each look into a giant mirror. Everyone has a very reaction to seeing themselves in an older form.

Hoagie looks at himself in the mirror expecting to like his Hank persona. Only to find that he is still overweight, but is now bald. "NOOOOOO!" He screams.

Kuki is shocked, yet in a disturbing way when she sees what she looks like. "Holy fuck, I'm my mother!"

Wally looks at himself, admirably. He still is very good looking for someone who is supposed to be in his 50s. "Goddamn, I'm sexy."

Abby is indifferent to her appearance and Wally's comment. "Whatever, let's just get this shit over with. You got the fake news stories ready?" She turns her attention to Dalia and Harvey.

"All right here." Dalia hands her the newspaper with the headline; "Harvey McKenzie Wins Oscar for Playing Oscar Winner Jack Nicholson." Abby looks at it and smirks.

"I gotta see it to believe it." Abby quips.

"Can you hand me those sunglasses Numbuh 4?" Harvey asks. Wally hands over the glasses to Harvey.

"Wait til they get a load of me." Harvey says doing a spot on Nicholson impression.

"I believe it. Now you gotta make that movie when you get older." Hoagie quips.

"Will do, but for now you guys need to get in position. Who's waking up Father?" Harvey responds.

"I am, I'll meet guys at the set." Wally responds.

Everyone looks at Wally nervously, knowing he was the last one to see Father. However, Wally is unnerved because of his commitment to the role Harvey gave him.

"Good luck Wally." Kuki says before giving Wally a kiss.

Everyone leaves for the Sector L set, where they plan to have Father "interview" them.

Wally walks into Father's room, prepared to wake him up and act as his doctor.

"Show time, Wally." Wally says to himself.

Walking over to Father, he removes the PINS from Father's temples and hides them away. With the heartbeat monitor beating faster, Father suddenly awakens with a gasp.

"W...where am I?" Father asks confused.

"Good afternoon, Mr. Uno. You are in the Atlantis Hospital. You've been in a coma for almost 40 years." Wally says in a soothing tone.

"40 years?! How did I get here?! Who are you?!" Father asks, as his silhouette suit begins to form back.

"Well after your heart attack, you were found in your home. You'd apparently survived after falling from the balcony when a young boy had called an ambulance. As for me, I've been the doctor looking after this ward for the past 17 years. You were the last of the patients to wake from their comas." Wally lies.

"What's your name?" Father asks.

"I'm Dr. Beatles." Wally answers. Causing Father to burst into flames.

"Wallabee Beatles?!" Father asks angrily.

"Yes, that's me." Wally replies.

"I remember you! You attacked me in my home! You were one of those troublesome KIDS... NEXT... DOOR!" Father yells, but Wally pretends to be oblivious.

"Listen, I've never said a word to you until now. I haven't been a kid in over 30 years. And what the hell are these Kids... Next... Door?" Wally lies, causing Father to turn down the flames.

"I can't take revenge on him yet. I need all his pesky friends before that." Father thinks to himself.

"Say doc, do the names Nigel, Hoagie, Kuki, and Abigail mean ANYTHING to you?" Father asks.

"Well, my wife's name is Kuki. I have an old friend named Hoagie and he married a woman named Abby. But Nigel?" Wally answers.

"Nigel Uno. Name doesn't ring a ball?" Father asks.

"Nope." Wally lies.

"Change of plan. I find Numbuh 1, THEN I destroy them. Maybe I could find a way of tricking them into telling me." Father thinks to himself.

"Say is there a place you can lead me? I wanna see what my home looks like now. I wanna see what's happened while I was comatose." Father requests.

"Well the Oscars were on the other night. I could show who one. Here's the newspaper." Wally hands Father Sector L's fake newspapers. Father seems to buy into the stories.

"Thank you, now if you could lead me to my old house. There are things I want to do." Father requests once more.

"Sure thing, but first there are people I think you should meet." Wally says.

"Perfect." Father says, knowing who Wally is leading him too. He is still unaware of their true intentions though.

"Everything's falling into motion." Wally thinks to himself. Keeping up the facade of a doctor, who has no memories of the Kids Next Door.

**End of Part 22. Please read and review. I know this was another short chapter, but there is still plenty of story left to tell. I don't know when the next update is gonna be. But it will not be too long off. Until then, happy reading!**


	22. Welcome to Visit

Part 23: Welcome to Visit

Nigel and Rachel are back at the ship where they load Chad's clone into the cargo hold, where Chad and Cree put Infinity and Numbuh 74.239.

"You aren't worried he's gonna kill 'em in there?" Cree asks sarcastically.

"That's not our problem. I don't what he does, they're all going to the same place anyway. I doubt he can attack anyone when he can't even stand up." Rachel quips.

"Well let's just back to Earth then." Nigel says. Cree pilots the ship with Rachel co-piloting. Nigel goes to check on Chad.

"How is your leg doing Chad?" Nigel asks.

"My leg's fine. It should be perfect again in a week. I'm more about you though Nigel. You seem fine but I know what you had to do to the other you. I want to know what your thought process is." Chad replies.

"If you wanna know how it feels to kill someone I can answer that. It's fucking awful, but I had no other choice. I honestly just don't want to think about it right now. All I can do with that is move on from it." Nigel firmly answers. Chad leans to Nigel and puts a hand on his shoulder.

"I'm proud of you Nigel. You're handling this better than most adults would handle it. It's over, we can go home now, and things'll be like they were before. Let's just sit back and watch a movie." Chad suggests. They are about to put in a movie when Rachel runs back to them.

"Fellas, we got company." Rachel informs them. Chad grabs a crutch and walks to the front of the ship with Nigel in tow.

When they get to the front, they see a spaceship in the distance.

"Who is it?" Nigel asks.

"I don't know, but they are trying to send us a video message." Cree explains.

"Put them on the monitor." Chad instructs.

They put the message on the monitor. It's Lizzie and Vincent fresh from their escape from Titan.

"Lizzie?" Nigel asks surprised.

"Guys! You made it!" Lizzie says, happy to see the Squad.

"Made it? What do you mean?" Rachel asks.

"Let's link up first. I wanna have a face to face." Lizzie says.

"Yeah no problem, let me come your way." Cree says. She flies the ship up under Lizzie's to get in through the roof hatches.

The Squad gets out of their ship to greet Lizzie and Vincent.

"Hey guys." Lizzie says.

"What are you guys doing here? Figured you'd head back to Pegasi." Nigel says.

"That was the plan, but we had to change them when Galactic assassins showed up." Vincent says.

"I take it your her boyfriend from Pegasi?" Nigel quips.

"I am. My name is Vincent Casage, or Numbuh Sage as the Pegasi Kids Next Door know me. I take it your Numbuh 1." Vincent replies.

"I am, but you can call me Nigel." Nigel replies. Vincent looks at the other members of the Squad and points at each of them.

"Let me see. Numbuhs 11, 274, and 362? Cree, Chad, and Rachel?" Vincent asks, though he seems to have guessed correctly on them.

"Yeah, how'd you figure that?" Chad comments.

"On the way back from Titan, Lizzie's been raving about you guys. Especially Nigel and Rachel." Vincent responds.

"What happened on Titan?" Nigel asks.

"They tracked us to Titan and sent assassins after us. Clearly... they failed." Lizzie responds.

"How'd they track you?" Rachel asks.

"We think they knew about Pegasi being evacuated. We actually got in touch with Sector V and they gave us instructions on how to evacuate our KND operative off the planet. We helped them try to get everyone off Earth and we were attacked. They didn't know if you guys were dead and neither did we." Vincent explains.

"Well is everything alright on Pegasi?" Nigel asks.

"Oh they're fine. But what about Earth did Numbuhs 3 and 4 go through with the evacuation?" Lizzie asks.

"I guess so, all the KND are waiting for us in the Moonbase. But that doesn't matter now because Galactic ain't gonna be able to attack anyone anymore. Not after what we did to them." Nigel answers.

"They're all dead?" Vincent asks.

"Just one. The others... they're gonna wish they were dead." Nigel replies.

"Where's Infinity?" Lizzie asks.

"He's in the cargo hold with the other two we're taking back to Earth." Cree responds.

"You're bringing him back to Earth?" Vincent asks.

"We have a maximum security prison facility that he can't escape from." Rachel explains.

"That makes sense. But who are the other two you have?" Vincent asks.

"That would be Numbuh 74.239 and the evil clone they made of me. It's a shame about that second one though. We gave him a chance to leave and go anywhere but he just went apeshit on us. That's why I have this." Chad says, pointing to his crutch.

"That sucks. But wait... I thought Nigel's clone went crazy evil too." Lizzie states curiously. Nigel looks at her sullenly.

"He's the one that died. I twisted his neck a bottle cap." Nigel explains. Lizzie puts a tentacle on his shoulder.

"I've been there Nigel; it feels awful but as long you have people to you move on, you'll be fine." Lizzie states, cheering Nigel up.

"Thanks Lizzie. I just want you and Numbuh Sage to know something. You are both welcome to on Earth anytime." Nigel says.

"You mean that?" Lizzie asks.

"Absolutely. You're good people. You helped save our lives and the lives of everyone we care about. Feel free to visit anytime you want." Rachel adds on.

"Thanks Rachel. You guys are free to visit Pegasi anytime" Lizzie gives Rachel a hug.

"Just be sure to have your human disguise if you ever visit. I don't want the government trying to experiment on you E.T. style." Rachel quips.

"I got that covered." Lizzie responds, showing off Vincent's human disguise.

"Very good." Rachel chuckles.

"What's E.T.? The only things I know about Earth pop culture are what Lizzie said and the stuff your government sent out in the '60s." Vincent states.

"It's a movie. Honestly the best music and movies came out in 60s, 70s, and 90s." Chad answers.

"No way... 80s were the best for both." Rachel argues.

"Preach sista." Cree then high fives Rachel.

"Well... to each his own. Anyways I think we should be heading back to Earth." Nigel says.

"I agree. We'll be heading back to Pegasi. It was good to see you all again. We should stay in touch though. Maybe if our paths cross again in the future, it will be under better circumstances." Vincent says.

"Well said. Godspeed you two. Make it home safe." Nigel says.

"The same to you Nigel." Lizzie says, she and Nigel give each other a farewell hug. Now they are completely at peace with their past. The Squad and the Pegasi KND operative bid their farewells to each other's teams. They unlock the ships to fly home to their respective planets.

**End of Part 23. This is the last space chapter for the Squad. I'm actually planning on ending this story soon. I just need to think on the best way to end it. When I finish this story, I want to write a next generation story about the lives of everyone's future live and kids in this continuity. Until the next update, happy reading!**


	23. The Plan Works

The Plan Works

Wally is bringing Father to the surface in a submarine with no KND markings on it, to avoid further suspicion from Father.

"You have underwater hospitals in the future?" Father asks.

"Yeah, it was designed to operate on the most urgent of patients without having protestors." Wally lies.

"Pfft. Bunch of liberal hippies, those protestors." Father quips.

"It wasn't the liberals, it was the Bible thumpers." Wally comments.

"Whatever. Just get me to the surface. I wanna talk to those people I mentioned." Father demands.

"I'll call 'em right now." Wally gets on a speaker phone and contacts all of them for a conference call.

"Hey Kuki."

"Hello Wallabee, what seems to be the matter?"

"Nothing but I need to talk to you, and Hoagie, and Abby." Wally says. What he means is: ( I have Father with me.)

"What's what wrong bud?" (Is the plan working?)

"Nothing's wrong, Hoagie." (It's working perfectly.)

"Well what's going on? Do you need us for something?" (When should we meet you at the studio?)

"Well the patient I'm with says he claims to know us and wants to ask us some questions. Let's meet up at the old studio, Abigail." (I'm taking Father to the studio, be there in 10 minutes.)

"Okay, we'll see you there. I love you my dear." (I love you so much Wally, I can't wait to actually marry you one day.)

"I love you too, darling." (I don't doubt you want that one day, either.)

Wally ends the calm and turns his attention back to Father.

"Alright so we're gonna be at a TV studio. You can ask them anything you want." Wally informs him.

"Excellent, this is gonna be a good day." Father replies.

"Well I Hope it's a good day too." Wally says. "But for us, not for you asshole." He thinks in his mind.

When they surface at a pier. They exit the submarine and spot a Ferrari waiting for them with the keys on the dash.

"Alright, let's get going. Fortunately for you I drive fast, so we'll get there in plenty of time." Wally says, trying to hide the excitement of getting to drive a Ferrari.

"You left your keys in your car?" Father asks suspiciously.

"I was kind of in a rush to get down to the hospital. Must've slipped my mind." Wally lies.

"It's just that this is a Ferrari. Most people don't use this as their every day car." Father comments.

"Well it's no big deal. My wife's got the Lambo. We let the kids take the Hummmer, and the Rolls Royce is the weekend car." Wally lies.

"Someone is DEFINITELY compensating for something." Father thinks to himself.

The two get in the car and Wally starts to drive to the studio. Unfortunately for Father because Wally is still technically a 10-year old boy, he drives like a maniac. Speeding, swerving, blasting the radio, and singing along to the music badly.

_Mental wounds not healing  
Life's a bitter shame  
I'm going off the rails on a crazy train_

"Slow down you maniac!" Father shouts fearful of his life.

Eventually they do come a stop when the reach the studio. The fact the nobody was killed and there isn't a ding on the Ferrari is nothing shy of a miracle. Father drops to his knees when he gets out out the car.

"Oh sweet Jesus. I'm alive." Father says.

"Calm down, let's go inside to meet everyone." Wally says.

The two them walk into the studio where the other are waiting. Father looks at them, noting how different they look for when they were children. The others look at him as if they've never met him before.

"So who is this guy Wally?" Hoagie fake asks.

"This Benedict Uno. He says he knew me from when we were all kids. He actually asked for you guys personally." Wally says.

"Why us?" Kuki asks.

"Does the name Nigel mean anything to you?" Father asks.

The all lie and nod their heads no.

"Really? You have no memory of the Kids Next Door?" Father asks.

"Do we look like kids to you?" Kuki asks in condescending tone.

"Fair enough. I just remember you is little BRATS, trying to ruin my plans for adults to rule the world." Father says, growing agitated.

"What's with this guy? Why are you so obsessed with us and when we were kids? We're adults, we have lives." Hoagie claims.

"Oh really? Prove it." Father demands.

Abby takes out a doctored RN ID tag from her wallet. Kuki pulls out a Rainbow Monkey Co. business card. Hoagie pulls dog tags out of his pocket, as well as a police badge.

Father seems to buy into it.

"Hmm. I don't know how to feel about attacking an ex-military boy in blue. Oh well, I deal with that after I find Numbuh 1." Father thinks to himself.

"Perhaps something around here will help you jog your memory." Father says to them.

"Well my son brought that home one day from playing with his friends." Abby points to a recommissioning device sitting on the table.

"And all the cards have fallen into play." Father says. He picks up the device and points it at them.

"Now this is probably gonna hurt for a moment." Father says, before chuckling menacingly.

He blasts them with the recommissioning ray. But because they are not actually having any memories rammed back into their minds, they have to act as if it hurts.

They stammer to their feet and know exactly what will happen next.

"Alright now. I wish to speak to each of you individually about certain of events that I would like discussed." Father says.

Wally is "interviewed" one a chair next to a sofa where Hoagie and Kuki are being "interviewed." Abby on the other hand, is questioned individually. Throughout that whole day; Father questions them on the events of the last cake mission, how the scavenger kicked off, the parties involved, and what happened with Nigel. Throughout their questioning, the still give off the impression that they are actually adults who are married and have jobs. They keep up the impression the Harvey was truly a selfish brat and was decommissioned for psychiatric reasons. They end the story with Nigel leaving for Galactic: Kids Next Door, never to return to Earth. They each end up crying to really drive that point home.

"That's all I can remember. But I hope I was able to help you." Abby says, shedding real tears.

"Oh you've helped my alright. Now I know where NUMBUH 1 IS!" Father then shoots out flames.

He rushes outside the studio. Outside, there is a spaceship similar to the of the Squad's. parked in front. Though is curious about how convenient that is. He is too overjoyed and blind with revenge to really think about it. Inside the ship is coordinates to a planet far beyond the Milky Way Galaxy.

"There you are you little brat! You're not getting away from me this time!" Father rants.

He starts up the ship and proceeds to fly it to far off planet.

Inside the studio, Sector V washes their eyes out to get rid of the tears and the red in their faces. Behind a curtain, Harvey appears with a box in his hands while Dalia applauds them.

"Well done guys. Here a little something for each of you." Harvey has each of them a little trophy.

"What are these?" Wally asks.

"Consider it the Oscars you guys deserve for that performance." Harvey answers.

"Aw, come here you." Kuki gives Harvey a big hug.

"Ahem." Dalia speaks.

"Yes?" Abby asks.

"Don't you think we should head up to the Moonbase? The others are probably waiting for us." Dalia states.

"Yeah you're right. Let's go see your cousin." Hoagie says.

All of them are leaving the studio. Abby is the last to leave, and she receives a phone call.

**End of the Chapter. This is going to be one of the last chapters of the story. Definitely need to think of how I want to end it. Until the next update, happy reading.**


	24. Return of the Conquering Heroes

**Disclaimer; I don't own "Sweet Virginia" by The Rolling Stones.**

As they approach the Moonbase loading dock, the Squad is greeted by Fanny and Patton.

"Welcome home guys. It's good to see you guys again." Patton salutes.

"Thanks Numbuh 60, good to see." Chad salutes back. They then both smile at each other, laugh and bro hug.

"Welcome back, sir." Fanny salutes.

"Oh let's cut it with the formalities. Come in here Fanny." Rachel then gives Fanny a hug, who hugs her back.

"So where is everyone?" Cree asks. "Where's Sectors L and V?"

"There on Earth on their way up here. But I'm wondering where the prisoners are you told us about." Patton responds.

"Oh we got them fuckers in the cargo hold. You can get them in the Pit later, they ain't goin anywhere." Rachel informs him.

"What about Negative 11? You want four people down there?" Patton asks.

"No, I want her out of there. I want her back in the Negaverse, permanently. That's your mission for tomorrow." Rachel informs Patton and Fanny.

"But ma'am, we don't know the Negaverse."

"Fortunately, Tommy Gilligan does. He'll be your guide. He'll get you in and out, and tell you who to watch out for." Chad tells them.

"He's not official KND, why not you or Cree?" Patton asks.

"I spent almost three years down with a destroyed back. There's no fucking way I'm ever going back there. Hell cannot possibly be worse. Besides Tommy did more exploring than we did anyway." Cree explains.

"I get that. We'll get that done ASAP. But first, we have something for you guys. Follow us." Patton informs them. The Squad follow the pair into a room leading to an auditorium.

"Fanny, what the hell's going on?" Rachel asks curiously.

Suddenly all the lights in the auditorium come on, revealing every KND and TND operative in the organization. The abrupt into cheers and applause. The Squad is completely surprised by this, but also grateful to receive the attention and live from their comrades.

"Thank you guys. This means a lot to us." Rachel says, beginning to year up with joy. Nigel wraps his arm her shoulder and she hugs his waist.

"So, who wants to give a speech first?" Patton asks. Earning confused looks from Nigel and Chad.

"Excuse me? We didn't prepare speeches, what are we supposed to say?" Nigel asks.

"Just wing it. I'd think the you of all people would know how to do that." Rachel quips. Nigel looks at her and kisses her in the forehead.

"God I love you."

"I know." Rachel then turns her attention to Patton. "Gimme the mic, I'll be the only one making a speech. Is that cool guys?" The other members of the Squad nod yes in agreement. She the walks up to crowd and salutes.

"Kids Next Door, rule!"

"Numbuh 362, sir!"

"First off, I wanna give a big thank you to Numbuhs 60 and 86 for arranging this little surprise for us." Everyone applauds the two officers, who both take a bow.

"And if they're out there; I would like to thank the members of Sectors L, V, and W for their assistance in assuring victory over Galactic." Sector W stands up and takes a bow. Though Sectors L and V are not present, they are still given a round of applause.

"If he's out there, give Tommy Gilligan a round of applause for his unprecedented assistance of saving the lives of our most valued Teen operatives." Though he too is not there, they all give him the applause he is owed.

"And finally, I would also like to thank all of you for your love and support. It's good to know that we have a loyal and grateful group in our organization. In spite of all the hardships we've all been through, it's good to know that we still have each other's backs. It's good to know that even amongst all the confusion that has arisen, we can still do our job together. I thank you all for this, and I hope that we all get to speak each and every one of you at some point. Thank you." Everyone in the audience cheers as Rachel finishes her speech. When she finishes, Fanny takes center stage.

"Kids Next Door, Dismissed!" All the operatives soon exit upon hearing those words.

Soon after the other remaining operatives leave and begin walking towards a lounge area on the Moonbase, where they smell something funny. They investigate to find the members of Sector Z smoking cigars.

"What are you doing?! You're gonna stank up this whole goddamn Moonbase!" Fanny shouts.

"Sorry about that, we're just celebrating." Bruce says, as he turns to address them. As the other members turn around, the Squad recognizes them for who they are.

"Sector Z? Is it really you?" Nigel asks, almost in disbelief.

"Yes Nigel, it's really us. It's good to see you guys again." Ashley says.

Rachel then turns her attention to Patton and Fanny, "Leave us." The two of them leave. The Squad walks over to Sector Z.

"Son of a bitch. You two are all grown up." David says, looking at Cree and Chad.

"It's good to see you again, David. I'm sorry I couldn't get you guys as quickly as I wanted to." Chad says rather sullenly.

"Don't be. It's not your fault that that shit went down. Be proud of everything you've done in your life." Lenny says, taking another puff of his cigar.

"I gotta ask. What's with the cigars?" Cree asks.

"We got these after a mission in Havana. Romeo y Julieta. Best Cuban cigars, meaning the best cigars in the world. We got these to celebrate once we were sure Father was never coming back to Earth." Constance explains, taking another puff and loving it.

"Where is Father heading? And you're absolutely certain he won't be back?" Nigel asks.

"I think they can assure that for you." Bruce says, motioning for the Squad to turn around. Behind them, they see Sectors L and V, and Tommy.

"Hey guys." Numbuh 5 says. Cree runs over to hug her sister, and the others soon follow in with a big group hug. Sector Z sits back and goes back to smoking their Cubans.

"What kept you guys?" Nigel quips.

"Well sorry, but we were ensuring that Father went on a one way trip to a planet beyond our galaxy. Plus we did have to pick Tommy up from his lunch date." Hoagie explains.

"Well good to know Father's never coming- wait a minute, did you say Tommy had a date?" Chad asks.

"Ha ha, yeah. I set him up on a blind date with Henrietta. He needed to get away from Mushi. Figured this would be best for him." Abby explains.

"Um okay, didn't ever think of my little sister as a wingman, but okay. How did it go Tommy?"

"It was okay. The food was good, but all she wanted to talk about was Abby. So that might be something to look out for." Tommy explains.

"Oh well, what about that date with Patient C. She seemed cute, didn't she?" Abby asks.

"Yeah, but all she kept saying was that I was cute, funny, and wanted me as her boyfriend." Timmy explains, much to everyone's confusion.

"Um, none of those seem like bad things bud." Chad comments.

"Correct, but when they come from someone who comes off as the twins from 'The Shining', that's some creepy shit." Tommy explains.

"You just have no luck with women do you?" Wally quips.

"You know what, maybe just ask Tommy what he likes instead of just hooking him up with random strangers. Is there anyone in particular that you like, Tommy?" Cree asks, causing Tommy to become nervous.

"Well um… I don't think I should say. One person I like is already with someone, and I don't know if I'm the other guy's type." Tommy explains.

"Well just tell us who it… wait did you say guy?" Hoagie asks. Tommy begins to tear up.

"Y-yes." He answers reluctantly. As he tears up, Hoagie then a hand on his shoulder.

"It's okay, Tommy. You're among friends here. Who are they?" Tommy then shakily points a finger at Nigel, much to everyone except Nigel's surprise.

"Really?" Nigel asks and Tommy nods yes.

"Well, now I know why you said you wanted a room next mine when you graduated from the academy." Nigel says.

"You're not mad at me?" Tommy asks.

"Mad? No. Why would I be mad? I'm proud of you. Not many boys have the guts to admit something like that. Love who you want to love. I do hope you find someone that can make you happy." Nigel says, making Tommy feel much better.

"Thank you. I think I'm gonna ask him out now. But can I ask you a favor, Hoagie?"

"Sure, what is it?"

"Can you be with me when I ask Ace out?"

"Yeah sure." Nigel suddenly turns to Hoagie with a surprised look on his face.

"Wait? Ace the Kid is gay? How? He has a crush on Numbuh 3?" Sectors L and V all begin chuckling.

"Um, not Numbuh 3." Abby says while eyeing a beet-red Wally.

"Oh, wow. I've missed out on a lot. You'll have to tell me everything I've missed." Nigel says.

"Well let's talk about it all on the way back home, boss." Abby says.

"Agreed it's been a long day. Let's head home." Nigel says.

"Before we all take off, Tommy. I do have a mission for you. I want you to go with Numbuhs 60 and 86, you're gonna help them take Negative Numbuh 11 back to the Negaverse. We're also bringing some prisoners to the Pit. They're waiting for you in the hallway." Rachel informs him, handing him the keys to the Squad's ship.

"Yes ma'am." Tommy salutes her and goes off to find the other two operatives.

"Alright that's good, anything else?" Rachel asks.

"I'm good. I'll just miss rehearsal. Dad's gonna wanna see both of us.

"Rehearsal?" Rachel asks.

"Oh yeah. Me and a group are doing a show that satirizes villains. I'm basically playing Sandy." Harvey informs her, much to Dalia's displeasure.

"What's wrong with you?" Nigel asks his cousin.

"Oh it's just seeing him in a role where he flirts with girls, not exactly thrilled about that." Dalia explains.

"I told you. It's not like that, plus the girl I share scenes with is a total bitch. I just imagine myself talking to you when I'm around her. I told her that YOU are my princess." Harvey explains to his girlfriend, earning a big hug and kiss in the forehead.

"Oh honey bun. You always know just what to say."

"Alright guys, with that said. Let's go home." Nigel says. As they all walk to a ship, Nigel sees Chad and Cree walking towards a janitor closet.

"Are guys coming?" Nigel calls out.

"Uh we'll… catch up you guys." Cree calls back.

Knowing what she means, Rachel rolls her eyes. "Clean up when you're done." She quips.

As the rest of them reach the docking bay, the all pile into a ship and Hoagie begins to fly them back to Earth.

Wadin' through the waste stormy winter

And there's not a friend to help you through

Tryin' to stop the waves behind your eyeballs

Drop your reds, drop your greens and blues

Thank you for your wine, California

Thank you for your sweet and bitter fruits

Yes I got the desert in my toenail

And I hid the speed inside my shoe

But come on, come on down Sweet Virginia

Come on, honey child, beg you

Come on, come on down, you got it in ya

Got to scrape the shit right off your shoes

**The End**

**This is the final chapter of the story. I hope you all enjoyed what I have given you in this story. I chose "Sweet Virginia" for the last song, because that's where Sector V's is located. There is actually going to be a next generation story within this same continuity of ships that I am going to begin publishing. I'd like to say on a side note, that I always intended for Numbuh 362 to have a speech like this. Given what's happening in the world right now, those words have never been truer. I wish the best for all of you. Happy reading!**


End file.
